Conflicted Hearts
by SimmyC
Summary: UrdKeiichi. Deviates after the OVA. After an accidential admission, the Morisato Residence is thrown into a situation that can only lead to conflict. Chapter 7 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Conflicting Hearts

An Ah! My Goddess Fanfiction Story.

-First, a little about me. I've started writing fanfaction early this year, 2004. Most of my stories are based on the not so serious series, Teen Titans. Yes, the phony American Anime series. I've also dabbled into the Evangelion world (that at the moment, I admit is not good too unoriginal at the moment since they are almost exact copies of the first two episodes. The third yet to be written chapter should be a lot better. But as it stands, it is not good). Oh, and I like to do long author notes. Sorry about that. I hope to fix that with even longer stories!

-This is my first (possibly only?) attempt at an Ah! My Goddess story. This story takes place after the OVA, and deviates from there. This is also a Keiichi and Urd story. I hope to develop it past the OVA and introduce characters from the mangas. One problem though, I haven't read any of the mangas. The only thing I've watched was the 5 episode OVAs. That's not a lot to go on. And because of that, this story will not be updated regularly. However, since I do know what the first chapter will be like, and would like to at least get this out of the way, this is why I've started it now.

-Also, it has been a while since I watched the OVA. And since I don't have it in my hands at the moment, I can't readily go back to it. So if I make any of the characters OCC, or a plot point I forgot or messed up, I apologize. I will probably go back and fix it when the time comes (like, if and when I get my hands on either the OVA, the mangas, or better yet, both for that matter. Heck, lets throw in the movies too).

-Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess, or anything from that series, and I am not remotely connected to the series whatsoever. I'm just a poor (really poor) fan of the series.

-Now, on to the story…

* * *

Morisato Residence

"…and so, you, me, and Belldandy can finally return to Heaven!" Skuld enthusiastically told her plan to Urd.

The Second Class Goddess, who now has her license restored after it was suspended due to the incident a month ago, stares at Skuld for a few seconds, before she shook her head in disbelief. She placed a hand on her forehead as she can feel a headache forming. "Skuld, didn't you learn ANYTHING from the past month or so?"

Skuld smile began to fad. "Um…but this will be different…"

"How so?" Urd scrowled. "Bell will still be hurt and depressed. Or did you already forget what her reaction was when Kami-sama recalled her during that whole incident?"

Skuld started to frown. "I know, but this shouldn't…"

"Shouldn't what? Hurt Bell?" Urd crossed her arms. She kept a stern expression before relenting slightly. "Look, I know you want what is best for Belldandy. But you need to see it through Bell's eyes for once."

Skuld looked down in shame and started to walk towards her room. Before she entered her room, she turned around and stared back at Urd. "It's still not fair!" She slamed her door shut.

Urd sighed. "Time to drink more sake before Keiichi and Belldandy come back."

Nekomi Institute of Technology (NIT)

Keiichi and Belldandy walked through the halls of Nekomi Tech. Keiichi took a glance at Belldandy and blushed. 'Maybe we should hold hands. Yeah…' Keiichi brings his hands closer to Belldandy's, but stopped immediately. 'Maybe that is too forward?'

Belldandy looked at Keiichi. 'Maybe I should hold his hand?'

"Keiichi Morisato! I demand a rematch!" Aoshima Toshiyuki pointed at Keiichi as he yells his demand.

Keiichi sighed. It's been nearly a year since they last raced. "Aoshima, can't you wait till the next competition?"

"The last time was a fluke! If I didn't have that freak mechanical failure, then I would've won, and the lovely Belldandy would be in my group!" Aoshima gives a smile directed at Belldandy. He then turned back to Keiichi. "This has to be dealt with now! So, what do you say? A rematch right now Keiichi?"

Keiichi shook his head. "I don't…"

Unfortunately for Keiichi, his two 'friends' from the Motor Club decided to butt in at this time.

"He accepts!" Tamiya came in and placed an arm around Keiichi.

"N…" Keiichi was unable to get a word out.

"We beat you once, we'll certainly beat you again!" Otaki gave a wide smile.

Aoshima smiled. 'Yes, this is my chance to be with the lovely Belldandy!' "Agreed. Now remember the terms?"

"Terms? You didn't even tell us the terms yet!" Keiichi finally responded.

"I didn't? Well…" Aoshima smirked. "They are same as before. If you lose, then Belldandy will join my club. That isn't a problem is it?"

"No! I mean…" Keiichi was again interrupted.

"Of course not!" Otaki and Tamiya respond in unison. They slap Keiichi in the back. "It's obvious that we will win again. Why should we worry?"

"But Belldandy…" Keiichi turned to her.

"I accept." Belldandy nodded, wearing her innocent smile. She turns to Keiichi. "You won last time, why wouldn't you win this time?" Not to mention, she had the System Force on her side.

'Yes, yes, YES!' He stared at Belldandy's hope for Keiichi to win. 'No, no, NO! Hmph. Well, once I win, she will forget all about this loser.' "Good." Aoshima placed his hands in his pockets. "We race this afternoon."

Keiichi, Otaki, and Tamiya all face faulted. "This afternoon!" They all screamed in unison.

"Yes, this afternoon." Aoshima smirked. "Everything will be set up by then. See you there!" Aoshima starts walking off.

Keiichi, Otaki, and Tamiya watched Aoshima walk off.

Finally Otaki adjusted his sunglasses. "Ah there should be nothing to worry about. We're ready! Right Keiichi?"

Keiichi shook his head. "I've just installed the new parts this morning! I haven't even tested them…"

Tamiya again, slapped Keiichi in the back. "The reputation of this club is in your hands now."

"But, but, but…" Keiichi fainted.

"Keiichi?" Belldandy stared at Keiichi.

Morisato Residence

Keiichi and Belldandy both returned home and started to walk through the entrance. Keiichi had a heavy burden on him. 'I have to race again?' Keiichi simply shook his head. 'How many times do I have to beat him?' Although he was well aware of the System Force, in the back of his mind there was still that possibility that it might be down, like that one time.

Urd walked in. "Heeeey Keeichi. Home early today?"

'Now Urd is drunk.' Keiichi sighed.

Everyone sat down at the dining table and started eating. They discussed the events of the day.

"So, Aoshima challenged you again?" Urd took a sip from her sake. "Guess he never learns."

'Maybe he will win this time?' Skuld looked at Belldandy, then back at Keiichi. 'No.' "Are you ready Keiichi?"

"Well, I just installed new parts on the motorcycle today." Keiichi took a bite of some fish. "But I haven't tested it to see if they really give me a boost."

"Don't worry Keiichi. I believe in you." Belldandy said in her cheery voice.

Keiichi sighed. "Yeah." 'But the last time they raced, he did luck out. If Aoshima's bike doesn't fail this time…' Keiichi stopped that thought right there.

-Later that day…

Race Track

Keiichi, along with the three goddesses, brought the motorcycle to their tent near the racetrack. Tamiya and Otaki are also there as well. Keiichi started to check out the bike to make sure everything was in place. As they look around, they notice a pretty decent crowd for an unofficial race. They also notice that there are no other racers here…except Aoshima. He must've pulled the right strings to set all this up so fast for only one race. There were even judges on the sideline to make sure, nothing fishy happens.

Aoshima walked up to Keiichi. "Well, well, well, are you ready to lose this time?"

Otaki butted in. "He didn't lose the last time we kicked your butt, and he won't lose this time either!"

"Oh I don't think so." Aoshima walked over to his covered bike, and, well, uncovered it. "Lets just say I made a few more improvements since last time." Aoshima smirked.

Keiichi gulped. 'I hope this bike can pull it.'

Skuld frowned. 'From the looks of it, Aoshima has the advantage.' She looked back at Keiichi's bike. 'Its too late to do anything now. Guess we can always hope for…divine intervention.' Skuld thought up a plan.

Aoshima smiled. "Well…" He gets up to Belldandy. "Lets get this race over with. The sooner Belldandy is under our tent, the better."

Keiichi simply shook his head. "Okay, I'm ready for this. Lets start this."

"Keiichi wait…" Skuld held her hand out as Keiichi took his bike and moveed it into position. 'Crap.' Skuld may not like Keiichi very much, but she also doesn't want him to lose either. Especially when it involved Belldandy. 'That loser better win!'

Urd doesn't like the feeling she is getting. 'Aoshima might actually pull it off this time.'

Both Aoshima and Keiichi were at the starting line of the drag track, waiting for the green light.

"You can do it Keiichi!" Urd yells from the sideline.

This is followed by a few yells and cheers from the crowd. Most seem to be for Keiichi, much to the dismay for Aoshima. 'They should be cheering me! All well, once I win, and have Belldandy by my side, none of that will matter.'

Keiichi revved up his bike. Aoshima followed. They looked at each other for a second then back at the starting lights.

Finally, the green light lights, and off they go.

**Vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooommmmmm**! Keiichi and Aoshima were neck and neck at the moment.

'Common! Keiichi you can do it!' Urd watched the race with her complete attention.

"Yeah! We're going to win again!" Tamiya raises a fist. "We're the best! We're the best!"

Suddenly, Aoshima's bike started to pull away.

Aoshima could feel that victory is within his grasp. 'Yes, yes, YES!'

"Nooooooo. I can't look." Tamiya and Otaki hugged each other.

Belldandy continued to smile slightly. Despite the turn of events, she is fully confident that he will pull through.

Urd on the other hand, was scared. 'Keiichi is losing!' "I have to do something." Urd looked at her hand. Since her license has been restored, she could use her powers again. 'I can use my powers…but…' Thinking back at the time when she 'tried' to help Keiichi out, 'my powers only caused problems for Keiichi.' That's when an idea popped up. 'What if I use it against Aoshima's bike?' A mischievous smile appeared on Urd. 'Keiichi will get a guaranteed win!' So, with her mind decided, she decides to sabotage Aoshima's bike. She cast her spell that was directed at his bike.

Except it didn't hit Aoshima's bike.

Sparks started coming out of Keiichi's bike. Keiichi looked down at his bike. "Oh no."

Urd's expression changed to complete terror. "NO!"

**BOOM**! Keiichi's bike exploded. "Aggggggghhhhhh." Keiichi was now flying forward.

Belldandy's eyes go wide. "Keiichi?"

Aoshima looked back at Keiichi's exploding bike. "Hmmm. Now it is Keiichi that is having…" He looked forward again and couldn't believe it. "You've got to be kidding me."

Keiichi hits the ground and started rolling. "Ahhhhhhhhhh." He rolled through the finish line, along with parts of Keiichi's bike. He finally came to a stop, hitting a barrier.

Aoshima finally passed through the finish line.

"Winner! Keiichi Morisato!" The announcer boomed through the intercom.

"Yeah!" Tamiya and Otaki celebrate their victory. Still hugging each other. After realizing that they are still hugging, they separate immediately. "Ehhhh Hehehehe."

Aoshima got up from his bike, and threw his helmet down. "But his bike didn't even survive at the end!"

The judges simply shrugged at him. "He still passed through the finish line. Along with most of his bike."

Aoshima simply crossed his arms in anger. "I can't believe it. Its as if Kami-Sama is against me or something."

Belldandy ran through the crowd and towards Keiichi. "Keiichi? Are you okay?"

Keiichi got up from his position. His helmet cracked. "Uhhhhh…" After feeling woozy a bit, Keiichi seemed to get his senses back. "What happen?"

Tamiya and Otaki ran up to Keiichi and started hugging him. "You won again!"

Keiichi, who was struggling against Tamiya and Otaki's crushing hug, looked around the racetrack. "I…I did?"

Belldandy smiled and nodded. "Yes Keiichi, you won!"

Skuld walked up to Keiichi. "Though, so much for the bike."

"The bike?" Keiichi looked at the racetrack. His bike was now in pieces, all over the track. Keiichi sighed. Keiichi was trying to contemplate what could've gone wrong, or…right. 'I still won. I'm thankful for that. But the bike…' Keiichi looked up and saw Urd.

Urd was standing to the side, and looked away from Keiichi. She was wearing a guilty face.

"Urd…" Keiichi looked at her with concern.

Morisato Residence

Keiichi's head was all bandaged up. He started working on building, well, rebuilding his bike.

Belldandy was busy cooking up a cake to celebrate Keiichi's victory.

Skuld was somewhere in the temple/house.

Urd, Urd was in her room. Drinking down another bottle of sake. 'I…I hurt Keiichi. How can I face him again?' Urd sank her face into her pillow. She rolled over in her bed. 'I…I have to apologize to him. There was no other way around it.' She got up, her hair all messed up, and stumbled a bit as she approached her room door.

Urd was walking through the house as she looked for Keiichi.

"Hi Urd." Belldandy smiled at a passing Urd.

Trying to clear her head, Urd shook it a bit. "Hi Bell." She turned to Belldandy. "Have you seen Keiichi? I have to talk to him…"

Belldandy continued to smile at her semi-drunk sister. "He's in the front yard working on the bike."

Urd nodded. 'And it's all because of me.' "Thanks Bell."

Belldandy watched Urd walked away. 'Urd seems a little down since the race. I wonder why?' Belldandy did feel a power during the race. 'Was it Urd that caused it? If so, I'm sure Keiichi will forgive her.' Belldandy decided not to dwell about it at the moment, as she returned to the kitchen.

Keiichi wiped his bandaged up forehead after installing some parts.

"Keiichi?" Urd said in a barely audible voice.

Keiichi heard this and looked up. "Urd?"

Urd turned her head away from Keiichi. "I'm…I'm sorry."

"Urd?" Keiichi thought back to the race. "It was you wasn't it?"

Urd nodded her head. "I…I didn't mean to…I was trying to help and…"

"It's okay Urd." Keiichi closed his eyes and smiled a bit. "In fact, I think I should be thanking you."

Urd was shocked by this. She instantly turned to Keiichi. "Thank me? But…why?"

Keiichi opened his eyes and glanced at Urd. "If, if it wasn't for you, I would've lost. Aoshima did have the better bike today and Belldandy would be in Aoshima's club." Keiichi frowned at the thought. "While it wasn't exactly the win I had hoped for, it is still a win." Keiichi chuckled to himself. "You shouldn't blame yourself."

Urd blushed a bit before smiling. "Thank you Keiichi." Urd got close to Keiichi. "Now, about you and Belldandy…"

Keiichi sweat drops. "Ummmm…"

-Later that night…

Urd felt like drinking some more. Well, she always felt like drinking, but now, she was feeling better after her talk with Keiichi. With bottle in hand, she walked, or at least, what was close to walking, back to her room. "Keiiiiichiii is suchhhh a nice guy." She took another drink as she stumbled a bit towards her room. "Belldandy is so lucky. Ittttsss too bad that theyyy are toooo shy to mmmmake the next mmmmoves." Urd chuckled a bit. "Hehehhehhe. If…ifff this continues, mayyyybee I should go afterrrrr him!" Urd stumbled into her room.

Skuld listened to Urd as an idea formed. "Urd and Keiichi?" Skuld smiled a bit. "Belldandy wants Keiichi to be happy. If I can get Urd and Keiichi together, then Belldandy should be happy to right?" However, doubt entered that line of thought. "But Belldandy would still be hurt…" Then a new thought entered. "Still, with Keiichi happy, and Urd happy, Belldandy will be happy in the long run. If Keiichi is with Urd, then the contract will be revoked, and Belldandy will return to heaven! By that time, all the bugs in the system should be gone, my probation will be over, and I can go back to heaven too!" Skuld smiled at this line of thinking. "After all, what can possible go wrong?"

* * *

-------End of Chapter 1

Well, this is the first chapter of my Ah! My Goddess story. I apologize to mischaracterization, OCC, missing or incorrect plot point, or other mistakes that I'm bound to make. Like I said, all I've seen were the OVAs, and even then, since I don't have them in my hands right now, I can't go back to fix the characterization any.

Also, like I said, this story won't be updated regularly. One of my long-term hopes for this story is to bring in characters that haven't showed up in the OVA. Namely, Mara, and Peorth. This is going to be hard since the only thing I've seen is the OVA. One day I hope to come across the manga or the Ah! My Goddess movies. But…unfortunately, that day is not today, and being poor and all, probably not in the near future either.

Oh yeah, and in case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly an expect when it comes to motorcycles. Hopefully, I was able to wing it enough so that it isn't a problem.

Next chapter…ummm…don't know. But I'm certain that it will involve Urd, Belldandy, and Skuld somehow. Not much to go on at the moment huh:-P

-Proofread.


	2. Chapter 2

-I'M ALIVE! FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE, THAT I KNOW THAT I'M A…(stops singing). Uh hehe! Sorry. Anyways, yes, your eyes are not deceiving you. This is chapter 2 of "Conflicted Hearts"! So, yes, I'm alive. Well, if you have looked inside of my profile and seen what I have updated (all my Teen Titan stories, my Eva story, and yes, even Totally Spies, don't ask), then of course, I was always alive. But if you were one of the few fans of this ONE chapter story, then you would've been wondering where I have been. Well, I did warn you that this story wouldn't be updated often because again, all I've seen are the OVA. I hope to watch the movie to get more ideas but that idea right now is on hold. Being as poor as I am, and struggling with passing school, buying the manga is, sadly, low on my list. However, I am determined to move forward with this story! And this is the result of it!

-With that said, first, thanks to all the reviews. And thank you Misfit for the website. Wow that's a lot of volumes that I one day hope to all have. ;-) Seriously, they do help me flesh out the background story a bit. There is SO much more to the story in the manga then there are in the OVA, it's not even funny (like for example, when Belldandy finds that temple, it wasn't simply empty like the OVA. Plus the many races with Aoshima, all before Skuld arrived!). In fact, I guess I could say that this story will be more like the manga then they are the anime (although I would need to change a few things in order to completely conform to the manga up to where this story is supposed to end. At the moment, it appears that it will be a kind of strange amalgamation of the two!). Unfortunately, while this helps with the background part of the story (plus their powers, how they work, what some of the terms mean, etc. ALL will be helpful for this story), not so much on the characterization. Well, while the site does describe their personalities (again, that helps a lot), it would still be better if I have the source material in front of me. After all, being bratty could mean many things. So again, OOC is possible.

-Oh, and one more thing, I have taken your advice, and am now writing this story in the past tense.

-Now, without further ado, on with the story!

* * *

Nekomi Tech - Hallway

Skuld was sneaking around the campus. She watched Belldandy and Keiichi enter one of the lecture halls. She looked from side to side, before advancing forward towards Belldandy and Keiichi. 'Before I can initiate Operation Goddess Change, I have to do some research first!' Skuld, trying to be as concealed as possible, by wearing a normal school girl uniform (has to look somewhat normal to the other people), passed by a group of students. Skuld over heard one particular female student while she was behind a column.

"One day, I'll get Keiichi!" The first girl said.

"But every time you try to break them up, something always get in the way Sayoko!" The second girl responded.

"True." Sayoko said back with determination on her face. "But none of that will stop me!"

Skuld thought about what she said. 'Sounds like the System Force was in play.' Skuld thought about the incident earlier with the failed race and what this woman said. She pondered the implications of this matter. 'I'm so stupid! How can I forget about the System Force!' Skuld began to ponder her next move. 'Obviously it can't be directly challenged.' She looked at Sayoko. 'Maybe I can use this to my advantage somehow…'

-Meanwhile…

Lecture Hall

Keiichi was writing down notes from Professor Tanaka. He was trying to keep up, really he was. After the recent incident, he fell behind a few days as he recovered. It didn't help matters that Professor Tanaka seemed to talk at a rate no one in their right mind could keep up with. When Professor Tanaka finally paused to take a breath, Keiichi glanced at Belldandy and smiled. 'It is so great that she is here. I don't know what I'd do without her.'

Belldandy smiled back at Keiichi. 'Things should be returning too normal now. But something doesn't feel right…'

Soon, the Professor started talking again. Both Keiichi and Belldandy returned their attention to him. Although Belldandy already knew everything the Professor was teaching, something that she never tells Keiichi about since he apparently never ask her (not that it mattered since Belldandy can solve problems through her goddess powers if need be), she was still happy to attend, especially if it meant being close to Keiichi.

Urd was sitting in the back row watching the 'lovely' couple. 'What can I do to get them closer to one another? They are too stubborn to go beyond simply kissing!' Urd thought about this for some time and realized this wasn't completely right. 'They are too stubborn to kiss period!' She knew that they have kissed a few times, but they weren't anything deep. 'For a suppose couple, they sure aren't acting like one.' Urd frowned. 'I mean, after all the times when I tried to help them get together…' Her thoughts went back to the time when she wanted to give Keiichi a backrub, and also have sex with him that, well, lead to her banishment from Heaven. 'Okay, so I might not have been the most help, but still…'

Suddenly, the students inside Professor Tanaka's class all turned to the commotion that was happening outside the classroom.

"What could that be?" Keiichi wondered out loud.

Urd turned to the commotion. "Sounds like Skuld." She laid back and shut her eyes. She suddenly opened them again when she realized what she just said. "Skuld?"

The class suddenly started heading outside to see what was going on.

Professor Tanaka was writing something on the board. "As you can see, you take the root of this number and…" When he turned back to his class, all the students were gone. "Huh? Three o'clock already?"

Hallway

"What is a kid doing here?" A passing student asked Skuld.

"I'm not a kid!" Skuld screamed at the male student. "And I'm here to visit my sister! Got a problem with that?" Skuld poked the male student.

"Your sister?" The male student crossed his arms. "What, she left you all alone or something?"

Skuld stepped on his foot. "Yeah…SO!" Skuld reached into her blouse and stuck her tongue out. "Pddddddddddtttt!"

The male student scowled at Skuld. "So, you want to fight little lady? I'll give you a fight."

The male student's friend gave a worried look at him. "Um, Senoske, do you really think it is wise to start a fight? With a kid even!"

Senoske brushed off his friend's concern. "Don't worry. Since it is only a kid, I'll be gentle!"

"I told you I'm not a kid!" Skuld narrowed her eyes. "And I'll prove it to you!" She took out a Skuld Bomb.

Soon, the hallway filled with students from Professor Tanaka's class. Including Urd, Keiichi, and Belldandy.

Belldandy saw Skuld and was stunned. "Skuld!"

Skuld stopped what she was doing when she heard Belldandy's voice. "Um, hi big sister."

Urd crossed her arms. "What is Skuld doing here?" She looked suspiciously at her. "Another attempt to break up Keiichi and Belldandy maybe?" Urd frowned at this prospect. "Doesn't she ever learn?"

Skuld just stood there with the bomb raised in one hand above her. "Um…"

Senoske looked at Skuld, then back at Belldandy, then back at Skuld. "She's your sister!" Senoske bowed his head in shame in front of Belldandy. Given his respect for Belldandy, he instantly felt ashamed for confronting her sister like that. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! If I knew she was your sister…"

Belldandy smiled at him. "It's okay! Though I do have a few things to talk to Skuld about."

"Keiichi!" Sayoko waved at him. "So, I see Bell's sisters are here."

Keiichi turned to Sayoko. "Yeah…um…by the way, what are you doing here?"

Sayoko smiled. She took out a flyer. "I just wanted to ask you if you would like to accompany me for some tea. I have this free coupon. Its just…tea."

"Skuld, what were you doing here?" Belldandy looked down at Skuld.

Skuld finally lowered the bomb and held it with both hands. "I was here to look! And…to say hi! That's all!" Goddesses weren't supposed to lie. Technically, none of that was a lie so, no problem for Skuld!

Belldandy smiled. "Is that all? That's nice."

Urd popped up behind Skuld. "And to cause trouble for Keiichi and Bell right?"

Somehow, this pissed off Skuld. "Trouble! YOU'RE the one that usually causes the trouble!" Skuld threw the bomb down causing a ton of smoke to appear. "Oops."

This caused the sprinkler system to go off and everyone started to get drenched.

Urd frantically looked around. "We'd better be going! Kid or not they won't be happy with someone playing with bombs here."

Sayoko stood in the soaking rain. She saw Keiichi run off and saddened. She then looked at her wet clothes. "Why me?"

Random people in the crowd screamed as the water hit them. The crowd started to disperse as they were being drenched in water.

Keiichi looked at himself as he was being soaked. "Guess we should head back home and dry up."

Belldandy nodded.

Skuld watched Sayoko run to the gym to get a towel. "All that for tea?" 'This could be harder then I thought. A challenge worthy of Skuld!' Skuld smirked.

Morisato's Residence

"Thanks." Keiichi accepted the tea Belldandy gave her. "Well, this certainly has been an interesting day!"

Belldandy smiled. "Not as interesting as some other days Keiichi!" Still, she couldn't shake that something wasn't right. She took a glance at Skuld who was typing on her laptop (AN: I know she doesn't have one in the OVA or manga. But hey, it's the 21st century, she has one now!). 'It's probably nothing.'

Urd was also staring at Skuld. 'What is she planning?'

Skuld ignored the glares that she was receiving and continued typing. She was trying to figure out a way around the System Force problem. 'Since technically I'm not trying to break the contract, yet, I should be fine right?' Suddenly, an error message appeared. "Error? What do you mean error?" Skuld clicked okay then another error messaged appeared. She continued to click okay until her screen went all blue with an error message. "The blue screen of death? I'm Skuld! This can't happen to me?" Skuld continued to bang her keyboard.

Urd and Belldandy sweat dropped.

"What is the blue screen of death Skuld?" Belldandy blinked confused. "It isn't anything bad is it?"

"No. It isn't dangerous. But, it is bad for me!" Skuld pounded on her laptop's keyboard.

Though Keiichi was oblivious to the concerns that Urd and Belldandy had with Skuld, he wasn't oblivious to Skuld banging on her computer. "Um, Skuld, something wrong?"

Belldandy looked at Skuld's laptop screen. "Skuld, are you sure this isn't dangerous?"

Skuld was momentarily stunned when Belldandy looked over her shoulder. Then, Skuld gave an embarrassed smile. "It's nothing big sister! I'm just having a little computer trouble at the moment! That's all!" Skuld continued to bang on her keyboard. 'Looks like I have to hard restart. Stupid piece of junk!'

"Here, maybe this would help." Urd used her spell to 'fix' Skuld's laptop.

Like everything else, it did the exact opposite.

"What the?" Skuld's laptop exploded. Skuld shatters what remains of the laptop on the ground. "URD!"

"Oops?" Urd scratched the back of her head in befuddlement. "Guess that didn't help did it?"

"No really?" Skuld took out another Skuld bomb.

"Please! We shouldn't be fighting." Belldandy got in-between the two. "We'll get you a new computer Skuld!"

"What!" Keiichi sat stunned. "That laptop cost me 100,000 yen (AN: about $1000 with the current exchange rate)!" He looked at Skuld, then at Urd, then at Belldandy. He started to feel bad for the young goddess. "I'll look for a part time job tomorrow."

"Don't bother." Skuld started walking towards her room. "I'll build my own laptop. This time, even better!" She ran off to her room.

Belldandy watched Skuld run off and sighed. "Well, as long as she's happy…"

"Yeah…" Though Keiichi still felt bad about what has happened, he did have other concerns right now. "Oh, the homework! I should get started on it right now." Although Professor Tanaka was interrupted by today's events, that was still no excuse not to do the homework for his class. Especially since it was on the syllabus.

Urd was still suspicious of Skuld's activity. But at the moment, she didn't concern herself with that. So she left to do something fun. "Maybe another love potion?" Urd thought out loud.

"URD!" Belldandy yelled from another room.

"I was only joking." Urd grinned.

Skuld's Room

Skuld started working on a device that would help protect her devices from, tampering. While she was doing this, she started formulating a plan to break up Keiichi and Belldandy by having Urd fall in love with her. 'Maybe one of Urd's spell? Nah. Or maybe…nah. Then someone would have to make it. Who could I turn to help in this endeavor?' Skuld threw down the wrench. "There is no challenge that I can't handle! I think." Skuld scowled again.

Mara's Lair

"There's got to be a way to defeat those stupid goody goody goddesses!" Mara yelled in indignation.

"Maybe we could turn the goddess against themselves?" Senbei said to her.

"Are you stupid! Have the goddesses turn against each other is…" Mara thought about this for a few moments. "Maybe…" Then she shook her head. "No! That's a stupid plan!" She kicked Senbei away.

* * *

-------End of Chapter 2

I am done with Chapter 2! Granted, it was a short chapter compared to my other updates, but hey, at least I FINALLY updated this one right? And second, Mara's servant is simply a placeholder. I haven't figured out who it might be or even if she should have one. Again, due to me NOT having the mangas in hand, this really limits my story to an extent.

And speaking of not having the mangas on hand, this was one of the reasons why this chapter was so short (couldn't think of many scenes) and why, sadly, you shouldn't expect the third chapter anytime soon. One day, one day I keep telling myself, one day…

Next chapter…uh, something happens. Until then, later?

Proofread and revised slightly!

-Omake

Skuld: FINALLY! An update!

Urd: I know! When do I get to be with Keiichi?

Belldandy: (earrings crack) Never?

SimmyC: Um, much later. I hope to have some Skuld causing a little mischief before then.

Skuld: Cool! What kind of mischief?

SimmyC: …

Skuld: (getting mad) Well!

SimmyC: I don't know yet kid. Something that would cause Urd and Keiichi to be closer.

Skuld: I am NOT a kid! Kyah! (whacks me with her polo stick)

Belldandy: (with a phony smile) We'll see about that!

SimmyC: (rubs head) Ow.

Sam: (From Totally Spies) Hey Sim! When you are going to continue our story?

Alex: Yeah! It was getting…ummm…bloody.

SimmyC: I just updated that one! Can't you wait?

Skuld: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Phony American anime characters!

Clover: (sweat dropped) Okay, we're phony FRENCH anime characters. And besides, what the heck are you three wearing? Are you some mystical gods or something?

Goddesses: Um, yeah.

Clover: Oh, well then…

Sailor Mercury: (in trailer) Sim! Where are you?

SimmyC: (sweat dropped) Um…in a minute.

Goddesses and Spies: (looking at me funny)

SimmyC: What?


	3. Chapter 3

Conflicted Hearts Chapter 3

You've read right! This is chapter 3 of Conflicted Hearts. Sorry, REALLY sorry about the long wait. Especially to you Player0! My one true fan for this story! Again, lack of source material knowledge is slowing this story down. I hope to speed it up when I get my hands on the mangas, but the best I can do is use some very good Ah! My Goddess websites that has, of all things, summaries of the mangas, and one even has English translations of the Japaense mangas (not scanlations, just a translation of what the panels say if I ever acquire the originals. Unfortunately, that only extends to the latter mangas. For whatever reason, this guy doesn't have it for the early ones, and he hasn't updated in a long time. Still, these websites help me form the next few chapters of this story). Been too lazy to read them yet (since they are not quite the same as reading the mangas). So, why is the mangas important for this story? One word, Mara. Not seen in the OVAs, and not seen in the movie that I have recently acquired. If the last part of the last chapter was kind eh, it was due to the fact that when I introduced Mara, I didn't know how to do it, and if she have anyone else besides her (I WILL change that in the future. I might even change chapter 1 in order to reflect the mangas more then the OVA).

And maybe when the Ah! My Goddess anime is brought over (since they have been licensed, I can't download them), I'll get that and this story should REALLY be taking off.

Now, OTHER then Mara, especially with the movie I just watched, characterization of the other characters should be decent. I might even make this chapter slightly longer if only to hold off Mara's involvement due to my lack of knowledge of her personally.

Well, after that short rant, on with the story!

* * *

Morisato Residence

Keiichi yawned as he got up from his position. It was early morning and at the moment, things seemed to be going back to normal. Though right now, Belldandy was outside instead of making breakfast. Skuld was in her room working on something. Urd? Well, she was doing something at the moment. She was probably sleeping or something. Still, he needed to talk to Belldandy about leaving a little early today given that he needed to find a job.

Keiichi walked around the hallway of his house looking for Belldandy. "Belldandy?" He called out as he opened one door and another. As he exited the temple, he comes across Benpai. He knelt down. "Say, have you seen Belldandy?"

Benpai looked at him, and then pointed in one direction.

"Oh." Keiichi headed in that direction. 'Wonder what she's doing?'

As Keiichi headed towards where Belldandy was, Skuld came out of her room. 'Hmmmmm. What should I do?' At the moment, she didn't have a laptop to work with due to that little, incident. True, there is that desktop in the other room, but that computer was a little old. Her now defunct laptop could do a lot more calculations then that ancient thing. Of course, even that had its limitations. 'The System Force is something that shouldn't be taken lightly. I should know since I worked on it before I was stuck down here.' Skuld sighed as she looked at Keiichi heading in one direction. "Wonder where he's going? Probably going to where Belldandy is. Speaking of which…" She followed closely behind.

Urd was flying around. Normally, she would be doing her favorite activity right now, well, okay, second favorite, watching TV. Then later, maybe make a potion. Maybe one to make Keiichi and Belldandy get closer together. Something she wasn't supposed to do given the last time she tried it, but why should that stop her? One of these days, it will work! But, at the moment, her interest lied elsewhere. 'I wonder where Keiichi is right now?'

Keiichi walks through the little forest next to the temple/home. He walked past a number of trees when he hears a beautiful voice. It was a voice that can only be coming from one person, or in this case, a goddess. "Belldandy?"

Belldandy was singing a song to a dead tree. It was a beautiful song. "Lalalalalalaaaalaaaa…" Okay, so it didn't have words exactly, and can't be easily expressed written down, but it was a beautiful song. Coming out from Belldandy's back, Holy Bell was mimicking Belldandy's actions.

Keiichi came into view of her. 'Wow. Her voice is really beautiful!' Although he had seen and heard her sing before, it was still something he had greatly enjoyed hearing. It was something he liked about her. 'Liked? Don't I mean…' His cheeks start to redden.

Skuld followed Keiichi closely behind. She stopped when she hears Belldandy's voice. Her heart brightens when she hears it. She sits down on a nearby rock.

Urd flew until she came into view of Belldandy and Keiichi. When she sees the two, she turned away for a moment. 'What, why did I do that?' She was momentarily confused by her action.

Belldandy stopped her singing as he sees Keiichi. Holy Bell reverts back into Belldandy. "Hello Keiichi!"

Keiichi was momentarily stunned. "Um, hello Belldandy!" He smiled at her.

Skuld sighed happily. "Belldandy is so skillful at what she does. She's so gifted." 'And that's why I don't want her to be with HIM!'

Keiichi smiled at Skuld. "Yeah."

Belldandy smiled at the two. She doesn't see Urd who was hiding behind a tree. Although she could sense that she was near. 'Wonder why Urd is hiding?'

Keiichi looked at the dead tree that Belldandy was singing to. He noticed that it started sprouting. "This tree has been dead before we arrived. And yet, now it has started to sprout! Your powers are incredible, Belldandy!"

Belldandy smiled brightly. "No, I just heard a voice. He said that although it knew its life was at an end, he still wanted to spend a little more time in this world. So I helped it along. When it heard my voice, it gave him the will to live just a bit longer. I just helped him realize it!"

Urd looked at Belldandy. 'Giving it the will to live longer. Only possible with First Class Goddess.' She sighed at the thought. She was still a Second Class Goddess, even though she was technically older then Belldandy. She then looked at Keiichi. She felt a little warmth inside of her. 'Why do I feel this way?' She looked away and decided to look at something else. She decided to look at a nest of chicks at a nearby tree instead.

Keiichi patted the mostly dead tree. "The will to live." He smiled at the thought.

Urd looked at the family of chicks chirping at her. She then eyed Skuld staring at her. "What are you staring at?"

"None of your business." Skuld replied, and then looked back at Belldandy, at Keiichi, and then, at Urd.

Urd looked back at Keiichi and Belldandy admiring the tree. "Keiichi, didn't you have something to ask Belldandy?"

"Huh?" Keiichi looked back at Urd. "Oh yeah!" He turned to Belldandy. "Belldandy, after breakfast, I'd like to leave immediately! I need to find a job. For that…" Keiichi looked at Skuld. "Laptop that was, destroyed."

Skuld glared at Keiichi. "You better replace it!"

Belldandy smiled. "Alright! I guess I should start breakfast now!"

"Yeah!" Keiichi smiled. He watched as Belldandy trotted away to the kitchen.

Later… 

Keiichi sat on the motorcycle and put on his helmet. Belldandy, sat next to him. She also put on her helmet and waved at the two watching them go.

"If you want Skuld, I can teach you how to sing later!" Belldandy said.

As Belldandy said that, Skuld became very excited. "Really sister?"

Belldandy nodded.

Keiichi smiled. "Bye Skuld! Bye Urd! Take care you two!"

"We will!" Urd waved at the two as they sped away from the temple.

Skuld also waved. Though she was happy that she will have singing lessons with Belldandy later, she wasn't happy about the situation Bell was in. 'She's everywhere with him! Just because that stupid contract requires her to be on Earth, doesn't mean she has to spend most of her time with him!' Skuld let out a frown.

Skuld's frown was noticed by Urd. "What is it this time?"

"Nothing that you need to be concerned with." Skuld replied as she headed inside the house. "I'm just…wish that Belldandy was here to teach me how to sing now!" Well, it was true.

"Is that all?" Urd crossed her arms and frown. 'Selfish little brat.' "You really need a hobby you know."

"I already have a hobby." Skuld pouted in front of Urd. "Besides, you're not exactly the one to speak! What? Watch TV all day?"

"Phhhh…" Urd glared at Skuld. "I don't watch TV all day!"

"Whatever!" Skuld stormed into the temple.

Urd glared at Skuld as she exited her view. "I do other stuff…though…" She flew into the living room and turned on the TV. "My favorite show is about to start."

On the Road

As they were speeding away, Keiichi turned to Belldandy. "Skuld looked really happy back there!"

Belldandy smiled. "I always help my little sister! Oh, that reminds me, thanks for helping Urd when she was down! Ever since that race, she wasn't her usual self!"

"Urd." Keiichi slowly repeated.

"Keiichi?" Belldandy replied slightly worried.

"Huh?" Keiichi looked back at Belldandy. "Oh yeah! Thanks. I was just trying to help!"

Something stirred inside of Belldandy that she didn't like. However, she brushed it off as nothing. "So where are you going to work?"

"I don't know." Keiichi replied as he looked down the road. "I will probably look up postings on the board to see if there is a job available. Then I'll probably check out the career center, see if they have anything I can do in my spare time."

Morisato Residence

Urd was watching the TV. "I wonder if Minako will finally reveal her secret?" Urd wondered out loud.

Skuld walked down the hallway. She was dead bored. She looked to see if there was any ice cream left in the freezer. There was none. That meant she had to wait for someone, like Urd, to buy some. She didn't feel like badgering her over that right now. Also, she was kind of stuck with her little 'operation'. She wanted Belldandy to return to Heaven. But with the contract in place, System Force to deal with, and, well, her almost inseparable relationship with Keiichi, she couldn't come up with a solution at the moment. She was going around in circles with this problem. It also didn't help matters that she still had lingering doubt of whether it was it the right thing to do. She still needed to eliminate that doubt before she could continue. As she turned the corner, she noticed Urd watching TV. She decided to ask Urd a few questions that might give her the answers that she was looking for. "Hey Urd?"

"Shhh!" Urd shushed Skuld as she entered. "Minako is going to pop the big secret!"

Skuld watched the TV. Urd was apparently watching _As the Days Turn_. Some cheesy soap opera that Urd liked to watch.

"Because Ken!" Minako, the longhaired woman in the soap opera said through tears. "I'm pregnant!"

"Pregnant?" Ken, the studly man of the series, was shocked by this revelation. Shocked I tell you! "Who's the father?"

Suddenly, the camera goes in real close to Minako before the scene faded out.

"WHAT?" Urd yelled at the TV. "You can't go to commercials yet!" As the commercial for a new series, Fullmetal Evangelion came on, Urd sighed defeated. "Great." She then turned to Skuld who was sitting next to her. "What do you want Skuld?"

'Ice cream.' Skuld thought. Though she wanted to ask something else first. "Urd, what do you think about Keiichi?"

"Huh?" Urd raised an eyebrow at Skuld. "That's an odd question to ask. And why exactly are you asking that?" She narrowed her eyes a bit.

"I'm just curious! Sheesh!" Skuld pouted again.

Urd sighed. "Very well. What I think about Keiichi…" As she was thinking this, she realized that she didn't know what to say. "Ummmm…" 'I never really thought about what I personally think of Keiichi.' "Well, for starters, I think he's a shy, blind fool who can't advance his relationship with Belldandy." She felt a gut turned when she said relationship. 'What is that?'

Skuld didn't notice that and was in fact, a little disappointed. Then again, what was she looking for? She continued to probe. "Is that all?"

"Ummm…" Urd continued to rankle her brain. "He…"

Skuld looked closer at Urd. "Yes?"

Urd frowned as Skuld was staring at her, eager to know something. She took a deep breath. "Well, I think he…he's…" Again, Urd was having trouble coming up with what to say. Finally, she just blurted out what first came to mind. "He's very kind and caring and I like being around him." As she said the last answer, her voice dropped a few octaves. 'Did I just say that?'

Skuld noticed that. A huge smile spread across her face. "Thanks Urd!" She got up off her seat and ran out of the room.

"Thanks Urd?" Urd was stunned by that. 'Since when does Skuld thank me?' "Hey kid? What did you mean?" But as she was about to chase Skuld, the soap opera came back on. She immediately sat back down and watched. "Oh, oh, oh! Here it comes!"

Minako's tears started up again. "The father is…"

Kekomi Institute of Technology

The school was crowded as most of the classes were held at this time. Though in Keiichi's case, his class doesn't start until a half hour later. Just enough time to see if he can find a job that he could do.

Keiichi was standing in front of a board. "Let's see, there's a band playing this week, a movie club showing Akira Kurosawa movies…ah!" He finally sees a posting on the board. However, he frowned when he read the details. "Mailings? Work at your own pace? Work at home even?" While it sounded like the perfect job for him, there was a nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him not to take this job. "It just sounds too good to be true."

Belldandy was quietly standing next to him. "Don't find a job that you want?"

Keiichi shook his head. "There isn't that many job postings here period." He sighed. "I guess I can try out the career center to see if there are any openings."

As Keiichi and Belldandy walked through the campus, a woman called at them from behind. "Keiichi!"

Keiichi and Belldandy turned back to see the woman.

"Oh hey Megumi!" Keiichi waved at her.

"So, you're looking for a job I see!" Megumi replied as she looked at the board.

Keiichi blinked in complete surprised. "How did you know?"

"Well…" Megumi eyed the two and grinned. "You were staring at the board looking at postings. Unless you decided to join another club, I'd take it that you're looking for a job to pay for something. Am I right?" She grinned at Keiichi.

"Yeah." Keiichi conceded. Then he thought of something. "Hey! Speaking of postings, how come we don't have one?"

Megumi sighed. "Well, there was one posting but…" She holds up a poster with the corners ripped. It showed Tamiya and Otaki taking up nearly the entire poster. In fact… "I had to rip it down since, IT DIDN'T EVEN MENTION THE MOTOR CLUB! Those two morons forgot to add fonts to it!"

"Oh boy." Keiichi slapped his head.

Belldandy patted Keiichi on the shoulder. "It's okay Keiichi. Everything will turn out fine in the end."

"Yeah. I hope so." Keiichi replied, not so sure of that.

"Anyways…" Megumi grinned. "So, you need a job huh? What'd you do this time? Didn't mom and dad send enough money?"

"It's not that." Keiichi continued. "You see, Ur…I mean, I accidentally destroyed Skuld's laptop. And I need to buy a new one."

"Really?" Megumi looked, concerned after she heard that. "I guess you need the money now huh?"

"Yeah…" Keiichi raised an eyebrow at Megumi. "What are you getting at?"

Megumi brightly smiled. "You're in luck! I'm in need of some help at Fujimi's shop!"

Keiichi blinked at his luck. A job was waiting for him with his sister! Well, his friend Fujimi's actually, but he found out through Megumi. That's when he realized; he had a bad feeling about this. "What job exactly?"

Megumi took Keiichi's hand. "You'll see!"

Keiichi felt a wave of dread wash over him. "I really have a bad feeling about this."

-------End of Chapter 3

Wow! Pretty short chapter given the long wait, and the marathon chapters I've been writing for my other story recently, Fullmetal Evangelion. The story is progressing FRUSTRATINGLY slowly. I am so sorry about that. One of the things that is keeping this story from progressing is again, lack of source material knowledge. While I can probably do Urd, Skuld, Belldandy, Keiichi, heck, even Megumi, Tamiya, Otaki, and possibly even Peorth (since she was in the movie) pretty well, I'm still not that confident with Mara (who, for the first part of this story at least, is supposed to be the main baddy). In fact, that last part of Chapter 2 WILL change, once I get a better handle on her character. It is also frustrating since I KNOW where this story is heading. Just getting there is the hard part.

Also, if you notice, the scene where Belldandy is singing with the tree, that was taken from the movie. I know, not exactly creative. But hey, I couldn't think of another way to start this chapter. And I think it fits in nicely given the circumstances.

Oh yeah, and if you have been reading my Fullmetal Evangelion story, you would have noticed the soap opera that Urd was watching was the same one Riza Hawkeye was watching in the latest chapter of that story. And of course, blatant self promotion too. Hehehe.

Next Chapter! What is Fujimi going to do to poor Keiichi? And what are Skuld's plan? And what else is going to happen? Ummmm…I don't know. But things will happen I can guarantee…that much. Until then…later!

-Edit: This has been revised where before, Megumi somehow became ALL THREE Motor Club girls. Megumi, Fujimi, AND Sora. Man I suck at researching! Thank goodness I've finally got my hands on the mangas and started reading a few!

OMAKE TIME!

SimmyC: And THAT, is a wrap!

Skuld: FINALLY! I was ready to look for another job waiting for you to work on this!

Belldandy: This story is going too slow! I want to see what punishment I will dealt with to Skuld and maybe Urd!

Skuld: (blinks) Punishment?

Belldandy: (glares at Skuld before giving a sweet smile) Yeah!

Skuld: (shrinks down)

Urd: Okay, I'm now officially scared.

Mara: HEY! Where was I in this story? You introduced me already right? (growls)

SimmyC: Well, yeah. But…

Urd: And you're not going to spend another five months or so before you update again are you?

SimmyC: (sweat drops as the goddesses stare at me) Eep! Ummm, no, NO! Of course not! Maybe…four months?

Urd: (glaring at me dangerously)

SimmyC: I mean, three months? Two?

Urd: (picks up Edward Elric from Fullmetal Evangelion)

SimmyC: No! You wouldn't dare!

Urd: Update soon or the midget gets it!

Edward Elric: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET YOU OLD HAG?

Urd: (glares at Ed) Metal is a good conductor of electricity right? (Urd's hand starts to electrify)

Ed: (gulps)

SimmyC: (river of tears streaming down my face)


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4 of "Conflicted Hearts"! Things are moving forward now that I have the mangas up to Volume 28! Um, okay, so…uhhhh…some are scanlations, but hey, at least I have something right? Taking me a while to get through them, but I am getting through them.

-First, I like to revise my saying player 0 is my one true fan since, there are others! Well, at least others VERY interested in this fic. So, I hope I didn't alienate you into thinking I was writing for just one person because, I'm writing for ALL my fans for this little story!

-Second, in response to Zentrodie and VoidHawks' review, I too, see nothing wrong with Bell/K1. In fact, Belldandy is my favorite character followed CLOSELY behind, by Urd, and then Peorth. I just don't like the pace of their relationship. Granted, if we use the actual timeline, and not the time since the first mangas have been released, then it would be five years and not fifteen (according to gateway _dot_ cjb _dot_ net. Great OMG website BTW). But still, given how close they are, you'd thing something would have happened by now. Or, since Bell is one of those traditional girls, at least something resembling marriage, like a proposal even? Not even that! That's why an Urd/K1 concept intrigues me.

-And to show that I'm such a huge fan of Bell, I could write a self-insert fic with Bell and I! Then again…NO (if I did, it would be a SHINING example of why SI fics should NEVER be written. SI fics should DIE!), but that does show that Bell is my favorite of the three. Four if you include Peorth.

-Third, apologizes if Urd's characterization was a little off. Going through a few chapters, she is a little more, well, upfront about her sexuality then I had shown so far. Also, she was a lot meaner to Skuld too. This should be remedied in the upcoming chapters.

-Fourth, Chapter 3 has been proofread and revised. I had somehow combined Megumi, Sora, and Chihiro characterization together! WRONG! However, now that I think about it, it should be Sora (or even Chihiro herself) instead of Megumi in the last chapter since Megumi is in the softball club. Still, at least I got them separated!

-Speaking of plan…what plan? Uh…hehehe. That's another reason why this story doesn't have a lot of updates (besides me wanting the mangas). And why poor Skuld is currently stuck trying to think up one (because of me). I needed to see how Skuld handles her plans to break them up. While I know the horrible affects it will have at the Morisato Residence, what it is at this point, I don't know. Not exactly something proud to admit right? Well, while I have some idea now, I do welcome suggestions!

-Dang! Pretty long AN this time. Well, without further ado, on with the story!

* * *

Morisato's Residence – Skuld's Room

Skuld began jotting down all the stuff that she knew. First, the System Force enforces the contract as long as it is in place. Second, as much as it pains her to think it, Belldandy was NOT obligated to comply with the contract, and could leave anytime she wants. This means that Belldandy was here on her own free will. This, to Skuld's mind, meant that Keiichi was responsible for Belldandy complying with the contract. 'My sister is too kind. Well, no, my sister is perfect! Just that…it…' Her thoughts returned to Keiichi. "Stupid Keiichi! It's all your fault!"

After a few minutes, she sighed and calmed down. She would be working on her laptop…if she had one. Of course, that doesn't mean that she was completely stuck. Just means that she had to do calculations by hand, or that old outdated computer Keiichi used. Of course, she is a goddess, and her mental capacity is FAR superior then that of normal mortals, but still, a computer wouldn't hurt. One thing she had to admit though, Keiichi was helping her with that issue. In fact, Keiichi helped her in a lot of ways. For example, when she and her sisters were losing her power due to the Yggdrasil incident, it was Keiichi who helped get their powers back thanks to a few moon rocks. And during that whole beach fiasco when Skuld got in just in time to hear Keiichi say 'I Love You', even though it was directed at Belldandy, no matter how hard she denied it, she actually liked him in a way. Sure, she tried to pass it off as her becoming more emotional due to, well, growing up, as Belldandy had said was the reason, but still, deep down inside, she held some fondness for Keiichi and didn't want to see him hurt even if he was taking her sister away.

This made her a little more determined to pair Keiichi up with that mean, selfish, obnoxious, and arrogant Urd to him! 'What was that term? Kill two birds with one stone?' Keep Keiichi happy, and she gets her sister back! Heck, maybe even make Urd happy! Even with their differences, she didn't want her hurt either! However…there was still a question about Keiichi's happiness. "Maybe I'm seeing this wrong. Although Urd seemed to feel something for that idiot, I'm…I'm not so sure about Keiichi." She lowered her head. 'So what can I do to check if there is something between him and Urd? It was hard enough trying to figure out a way to make Belldandy and Keiichi separate just long enough for something to happen. I mean I know Keiichi wished Belldandy to be by his side always, but they don't have to be THAT close together always! It's just too much! Especially if I'm trying to separate them!'

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in her head. 'Singing lessons! While she's with me, Keiichi could be falling all over Urd when that happens!' Her smile however, faded as she thought of something. 'But Bell always seemed to get there in the nick of time. They'd brush it off as a big misunderstanding, and then they are all back together again. Its like…the System Force is in play. Grrr! Even though it doesn't intervene in EVERY crisis since it does allow a great deal of free will, at the same time, it was strong enough to prevent any major attacks to the contract! Why does it have to be so strong?' Her plans have to somehow circumvent the contract just enough so that idiot would fall for her other sister.

Then another light bulb flashed in her head. 'The wish…it only stated that Keiichi be with someone LIKE Belldandy!' A big smile appeared on her face, before it faded again. "If you narrow her meaning down to a First Class Goddess Unlimited, that eliminates me AND Urd.' Then a big grin appeared again. 'But what about Peorth? She's also a First Class Unlimited! Heck, if you add her category, they are ALSO the same!' However, doubt was creeping into her mind again. "But first, to find out what Keiichi really thinks about Urd…" She built a little listening 'bug' device that will first, find Keiichi and follow him around. "Let's hope this will reveal something!" She set it loose, and it searched for Keiichi.

Of course, it should be noted that she didn't think about what would happen if she actually succeeded.

Morisato's Residence – Urd's Castle

Urd raised an eyebrow when she heard Skuld's outburst. She shook her head. "You'd think by now she'd learn something." She sighed, and continued to watch TV. 'Maybe I will force her to make useless machines again. That will teach that little ingrate a lesson or two.'

However, Skuld's earlier questioning did get her hot and bothered. Especially since it forced her to think about things that she never considered, especially her thoughts on Keiichi. 'I…I really shouldn't be thinking this!' She blushed slightly. 'Although I wouldn't mind taking his…' She put an instant stop to that thought. Still, every time she thought about Keiichi and Belldandy…together, something inside of her felt…jealousy? 'No! I can't have those feelings! It was Belldandy that answered that call, and it was SHE that Keiichi wished for! I'm just here to help Keiichi and me get it on!' Her eyes widened. 'I MEAN BELLDANDY!' She started clinking through channels faster. Come on! Something good must be on now!' The more she clicked, the more images of Keiichi popped into her head. Especially when he was taking in her… 'No! I shouldn't think about that right now!' Finally, she stopped at _Iron Chef_. "Finally, something good to watch!" She couldn't explain it, but two mortals cooking like some sort of life altering challenge was quite enjoyable. Urd smiled as she let the TV show wash over.

Of course, eventually, her curiosity about Keiichi will catch up to her. 'I wonder what he's doing right now?'

-Meanwhile…

Whirlwind

"So you're telling me that you're in need of a job?" Chihiro smirked as she looked at the haphazard director of the NIT motor club that she founded. Well, technically, she simply took over an existing club, and made it worthwhile. Still, in its current form, Chihiro was, for all intent and purpose, considered the founder.

"Uh, yeah!" Keiichi wasn't sure about this. Although he held a ton of respect for Chihiro, and she, to an extent, still had a ton of sway in the NIT motor club (after all, how can you go against the one that made the NIT motor club more then a joke?), he was still worried about what Chihiro had planned for him.

Chihiro crossed her arms. "Don't tell me those two idiots burned through your budget already? After all, you're the director, not them! Heck, I'm pretty sure they will be gone by next year…" Chihiro mused. "And even if they do stick around, I can just make them do menial work."

Keiichi shook his head "No! Not that! Um…" Keiichi looked around nervously. "I just need some extra money right now since I need to buy Belldandy's sister a new laptop!"

Chihiro frowned. "Didn't you already buy her a laptop like last week?"

Keiichi looked all around the room, avoiding Chihiro's eye contact. "Hehehe! Long story!"

Chihiro smirked again. "Don't worry about it Keiichi Morisato! I DO have some extra work just for you!" Chihiro grabbed Keiichi and led him to the back room.

Keiichi looked worried about Belldandy, hoping that she wouldn't take this the wrong way. "Um Bell?"

"Don't worry Keiichi!" Belldandy waved back at him. "I'm sure everything is going to be just fine!"

-later…

Keiichi had streams of tears pouring down his face. "Do I really have to do this?" He was standing in front of Whirlwind, in a small speedo. He was trying, in vain, to retain some modesty by covering up his privates. Wasn't quite working though.

Belldandy smiled innocently. "You look good Keiichi!"

"Hehehe!" Keiichi internally smiled at anything Bell said to him, but he was still completely embarrassed at his current predicament. "Thanks Bell. But…"

Chihiro put her hands on her hips. "Hey! You needed a job, I gave you one!"

Keiichi looked down at himself, then back at Chihiro. "But why…"

"Because Keiichi!" Chihiro held a determined expression on her face. "When I took over the motor club, all my friends didn't understand why I did it! I was one of the few females interested in motorcycles and racing." She walked up to Keiichi and got close to his face. "And now, with Belldandy and Sora in the motor club, and an upshot in female interest in racing…I'M GOING TO BE THE NUMBER ONE SHOP WHERE ALL THESE WOMEN GO TO!"

"Uh hehehe…" Keiichi gulped. "But couldn't you like, ask Tamiya or Otaki to advertise?"

Chihiro frowned. "You're not serious are you?"

Keiichi started to imagine Tamiya and Otaki in speedos in front of Whirlwind. He also imagined women looking at the two, and running away screaming in horror, most likely scarred for life. "Okay, I guess you have a point."

"Now…" Chihiro crossed her arms. "It doesn't do this shop any good if you just stand there where no one can see you!" Chihiro pushed Keiichi out the door.

"No! People might…" Keiichi tried to hold his ground.

"That's the point Keiichi! Now get out there and get me some customers!" Chihiro yelled at him.

"But what about Bell?" Keiichi was still not sure about this. 'This can't be the only job for me! Can't I find another job?'

Chihiro shook her head. "I already get enough male customers. I need more female customers."

"It's okay Keiichi!" Belldandy waved back at him. "I'll be just fine! Please take care!"

Keiichi finds himself outside in the cool breeze. Which, wearing only a speedo, wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world. "Is this really necessary?"

"Stop whining!" Chihiro frowned. "Do you want to get paid or not?"

Keiichi sighed. "Well, I guess this shouldn't be too bad." He tried to relax given his current state of dress, though that was proving to be a little difficult, especially since it started to do exactly what Chihiro had hoped. Well, at least he was now attracting a crowd.

Unbeknownst to Keiichi, a little bug like device came up just behind him.

Also unbeknownst to Keiichi, a woman, or more like a demon, sat on a fence, staring at the scene in front of her.

"Hmph." Mara crossed her arms as she stared at the poor mortal in front of her. Not that she cared about his state of well being. "Look at him making a fool of himself. And yet, he doesn't seem to care one bit."

Senbai sat on her shoulder. "Senbei feels a little happy since mortal is a little unhappy."

"So what?" Mara frowned. "He may not like his situation now, but I have a feeling it is only temporary."

"What are we to do?" Senbei asked.

Mara sighed. "Can't do anything now. Too many mortals around. I'll just have to keep watching to see if I can come up with some sort of plan."

"Wow! Master plans?" Senbei asked.

Mara glared at her 'servant'. "You better watch that mouth of yours!"

Back at the shop, Chihiro came out and hands Keiichi a sign. "Oh! Almost forgot! Remember to advertise my place!"

Keiichi sighed. "Thanks Chihiro." He reluctantly accepted the sign that read, _To All Women! Interested in Motorcycles? Come to My Shop and You'll get to 'Play' with the Model! _"Um, do you really think this is necessary?"

Chihiro smiled. "Of course! I want to spread my love of motorcycles to all those interested Keiichi! And with this full sized model Suzuki GSX-R1000, they would be screaming for joy!"

"I don't think…" Keiichi was just hoping that this day would come to an end soon. 'Just remember, it's for Skuld's laptop! It's for Skuld's laptop! It's for Skuld's laptop!'

And as luck would have it, Keiichi's star was apparently being blocked by a very unlucky one for Sora came and saw poor Keiichi in his speedo. "Keiichi? Is that…" As she approached him, she saw that yes, it was Keiichi. And yes, he was wearing… "Oh!"

"Oh hi Sora!" Keiichi meekly waved at her.

A heavy blush appeared on her face. "Keiichi, I didn't know that you were a…a…"

"Yes?" Keiichi was a little worried what Sora might say next.

"That…you're a…you're a…exhibitionist?" Sora replied shyly.

Keiichi face faulted. "No Sora…I am not…"

"Keiichi!" Otaki screamed at him. "How dare you expose yourself!"

"What would the boss say if she saw you like this?" Tamiya scolded as he towered over Keiichi.

Keiichi shrank as his two 'so-called' friends towered over him giving him death glares. He stuttered out his answer in protest. "But…but…but…but…this was Chihiro's idea!"

Otaki and Tamiya blinked in realization. "IN THAT CASE…" Otaki and Tamiya both ripped open their jackets. "We're going to join you!"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Chihiro yelled from the store causing the two to drop to their knees. "Keiichi is doing fine on his own with attracting customers! I don't need YOU two bumbling fools to screw it up!"

"Yes boss!" Otaki and Tamiya bowed down in fear.

Keiichi took a deep breath. 'Who else is going to show up?' Lucky, or unlucky for Keiichi, he just got his answer.

"Hmm…" Sayoko read the sign Keiichi was holding and smiled. "So, if I come in, I can play with the model?"

"Um…" Keiichi gulped. "It's not what you think!"

"I'm sure it isn't!" Sayoko winked. "Still, with you like this, it can't be all bad!"

Sayoko entered the shop to take a look, leaving behind a red faced Keiichi. Just as she entered the shop, Megumi arrived and saluted him. "Hi Keiichi!" Megumi cheerfully waved. "I see you're earning your pay!"

Keiichi covered his body again. "Megumi! Why are you here?"

"What?" Megumi pretended to pout. "Can't I see how my brother is doing?" She looked at the crowd that surrounded him. "It's nice to see Chihiro getting her money's worth!" Megumi winked at Keiichi.

Keiichi was about to respond to that, but then, decided it was better to remain silent. He sighed as he sat down on the ground. Not a great idea given his current state but he was exhausted with everything happening around him. "It can't get any worse now can it?"

"Keiichi?" Belldandy approached him from the side. "Some tea?"

Keiichi looked up at Belldandy and smiled. "Thank Bell!" Keiichi sighed. He had to admit, he had to be the luckiest man on earth right now. Granted, his current situation wasn't all that great, but when all things considered, him, living with the most beautiful woman/goddess, what more can he ask? He took the cup Belldandy offered and happily consumed it.

Belldandy smiled. She always enjoyed any compliment from her Keiichi.

Of course, all good things come to an end right?

Morisato's Residence – Skuld's Lab 

"Ah!" Skuld clinched her fist as she heard what the little bug was picking up. "They're doing it again! If only I was there…"

Suddenly, she picked up another voice coming through the headphones. "She's there? Hmm. Maybe I'll finally find out!"

Whirlwind

"Oh Keiichi!" Urd smiled as she sees Keiichi in his speedo. "Fancy meeting you here!" Urd looked Keiichi up and down. "I see you're a little daring!"

Keiichi blinked as he saw Urd come up to him in a low cut red dress with the zipper in the front. Urd flicked her hair to the side. He began to stutter as he saw her figure come into full view. "U..U…Urd?"

Belldandy was looking at Keiichi, then to Urd, then back to Keiichi. A distressing look appeared on her face as she looked at Keiichi's emotional colors. Although she was too considerate to pry into Keiichi's mind and read his thoughts, she was still distressed with what she was seeing. 'Why Keiichi? Why are you so confused about my sister? You were never like this before!'

Urd grinned. "Need a little help Keiichi?" She placed her arms under her bust. She read the sign. "Play with the model huh? Well, now there's going to be another model to play with!"

"Um…" Keiichi got up from the ground and stood up, a little red faced. "I'm…I'm glad you came! Hehehe! Um, no! I mean…" He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Keiichi?" Belldandy's lip started to shake. 'What…he can't…'

Urd blinked. She wasn't exactly expecting that response. Still, it made her feel warm inside. Though, she didn't dwell on that feeling for too long and instead, wanted to see if she can 'help' him in other ways. She knew of course what the sign really meant and what Keiichi was really doing. And from her position, Keiichi was doing well in attracting the women to the shop, but what about the men? 'Time to start attracting the other half!'

Urd lowered the zipper in front of her chest and showed them off to the crowd. "Hey! Get a load of these!"

Keiichi raised his index finger. "Um, Urd…"

A ton of men started gawking at her chest.

Urd smiled. "All you men! Come take a…"

Chihiro grabbed Urd's arm and made Urd face her. "Uh hem! There's a reason why I asked Keiichi, and not YOU!"

Urd glared at her. "What? I'm only trying to help."

Chihiro crossed her arms. "I'm trying to be the number one store for women bike mechanics everywhere! And YOU'RE not helping!"

"Women bike mechanics?" Urd narrowed her eyes. "Aren't you hurting your business by eliminating most of your customer base?"

"No!" Chihiro countered. "I already have plenty of male customers already! But I'm thinking about the future here!"

"Whatever…" Urd rolled her eyes. Suddenly, she sees what appeared to be plum tree flower petals fluttering in the wind. Her eyes widened. 'No…it can't be!'

-Meanwhile…

Morisato's Residence – Skuld's Lab

Skuld heard Keiichi's statement indicating that he was glad Urd was there. "Could this mean…" Her eyes widened as a huge smile appeared on her face. "YES! My plan can actually work!" She said as she misinterprets what Keiichi said, or did she?

At that moment, Skuld began to daydream her plan, with all the players chibified. "First, I will get my singing lessons from Belldandy!" Skuld imagined Bell singing to her as she attentively listened. This while her dream self was secretly controlling a few robots behind her. "Of course, this is far away from where Keiichi really is!" While they were in the middle of the forest, far from the temple, Keiichi would still be in said place, walking around. "While Keiichi is there, Urd just, conveniently falls on him!" The dream Urd falls on Keiichi due to Skuld's robots. "Usually, Bell might come in and stumble upon them, causing Keiichi to sputter some excuse that my sister would always buy!" Dream Bell does just that. "Except Bell won't be there!" A big Red X appears over Dream Bell catching Keiichi and Urd. Replaced instead by Dream Peorth. "Then Urd and Peorth fight over Keiichi, causing them to fall even deeper in love with each other!" Dream Urd and Dream Keiichi both have little hearts over their head. "Bell sees, this, is happy for the two, and I get my sister back!" Skuld smiles. "I am a genius!" Skuld proudly posed. "But first, I need to figure out a way for the computer to accept this as not an assault on the contract…"

Although what she hears next, popped her little dream in an instant.

Whirlwind

Keiichi started shivering as the wind started to pick up. 'Now I really regret doing this!' Then, a flower petal hit his face. He grabbed and examined it. He looked at the flower petal with curiosity. "What kind of flowers are these?"

Belldandy took one and examined it as well. "Plum tree flower petals?"

Keiichi scratched his head. "Since when are there plum trees here?"

Urd's eyes suddenly widened as she was consumed with shock.

Keiichi looked up at Urd's slightly distressing expression. "Urd? Are you alright?"

Belldandy noticed this too. "Sister?" Then she looked up and saw a man standing to the side.

A man, with a harp, and long pointy ears was standing by the road. Plum tree petals whirled around him.

Urd couldn't believe it. "No…"

"Hey are you listening to me?" Chihiro looked at Urd. Then she noticed the flower petals all around her. As she followed the flower petals, she found the flashy looking man standing there with a harp. She narrowed her eyes. "Don't tell me he's a Lord of the Rings fanatic?"

Keiichi looked at Urd. It appeared that she knew this man. "Urd? Who is he?"

"A plum tree spirit." Belldandy mouthed.

Keiichi turned to Belldandy. "What?"

Troubadour approached Urd with a confident, and semi-affectionate expression. "I have been searching for you Urd!"

Urd wrapped an arm around her chest, and turned her face away from Troubadour, avoiding eye contact with him.

"He's one of Urd's old lovers." Belldandy answered K1. Although she would probably not admit it outright, Bell felt a little relief that Troubadour was here. 'Maybe, my sister could be happy with him!'

"What?" Keiichi looked at Urd, then back at Troubadour. Though he would normally be happy if Urd was happy with someone, something about this Troubadour guy troubled him. "I don't like him." Keiichi said in a low tone.

Mara was watching the events from the fence. "Hmm, this is interesting."

"Master has plan now?" A slightly beaten up Senbei asked.

"Maybe!" Mara grinned. "Things could get interesting!"

Morisato's Residence – Skuld's Lab

"Former…Former…Former lover?" Skuld started to panic. She turned to her daydreamed creations.

"Can't help you now kid!" Chibi Dream Peorth said to Skuld as she flew off.

"No! Wait! Stop!" Skuld then turned and she saw Chibi Dream Urd with Chibi Dream Troubadour walking hand in hand together.

"I'm so happy!" Chibi Urd proclaimed.

"I'm taking Urd!" Chibi Troubadour proudly proclaimed.

"But…but…but…Keiichi…" Suddenly, Skuld turned to her daydreamed Chibi Bell and K1.

"Bye sister!" Chibi Belldandy was holding Chibi Keiichi hand-to-hand as they waved back at Skuld.

"No! Stop!" Tears appeared in Skuld's eyes. "This can't be happening! My wonderful brilliant plan!" Suddenly, determination appeared on her face. "I must get rid of Troubadour!"

--------End of Chapter 4

I actually started this chapter right when I started getting the mangas. Definitely helped a lot, especially concerning Mara (although I have to say, her plans are kind of…um..stink? Though she did have a few decent ones. Well, at least I can now go back and put in Senbai as her little servant in the second chapter). It also helps to see where in the manga this story could be placed and deviates from, away from the anime (which had its limitations). However, since it is taking me a while to get through them, I stopped writing at certain points since I wanted to see how the manga dealt with it (Skuld for example, didn't start the 'lets separate Bell and K1' until Chapter 50 volume 8). Not to mention the fact that certain characters, didn't appear until MUCH later in the mangas (like Chihiro who didn't appear until Volume 13 Chapter 77!).

And Because of that, I'm screwing with the manga timeline a little. First, Chihiro appeared after Santoro and Troubadour in the manga. Yet, as you could see in this chapter, due to a little alternation by me, Chihiro came before both of them (I haven't introduced Santoro yet, but there is a reason for that which you will find out later). And of course, Tamiya and Otaki are still involved with the motor club, even though by the time Chihiro appeared, they had both graduated (well, from what I could gather, they graduated but are now taking the 'graduate' program. But still…). Roughly, this story takes place after the beach incident and Skuld discovering her emotions. I'm also throwing in Peorth, even though that was a little later then the Skuld incident.

Next Chapter…Troubadour arrives! What will Skuld do? And what about Keiichi? How about Mara? Until next time…later!


	5. Chapter 5

-Thanks to all the reviews! Given that the AMG (or OMG, whichever you prefer) isn't exactly the largest and popular section, getting nineteen reviews is pretty good! Although please, don't spam me with reviews either.

-Now, to clear a few things up first, OFFICIALLY, this story is still set after the OVAs, with manga (and movie) elements in it. And the manga elements are a little different given the timeline changes I've made (from where I did it, starting with the end of the OVAs, them losing the power and Keiichi needing to make moon rocks, general Mara attacks, the beach incident, Peorth arc, introduction to Chihiro, hence the store, and now, Troubadour arc while skipping the sick Belldandy and the she-male Keiichi. Sorry to be blunt but there was a reason why Troubadour could tell that Keiichi wasn't really a female. :-P).

-Second, Peorth and Keiichi. I actually thought about that issue, and I will address it once Peorth comes along (and you could probably guess the problems Skuld will have once she tells her the 'plan'). BTW Zentrodie, forgot to mention it in the last update (actually, was trying to keep the AN in the last chapter from becoming TOO long), I partially got that idea from you! As well as the website I mentioned in the previous chapter. That little part, about a 'goddess like Bell', helped me form Skuld's plan that, until recently, was a big question mark. Though I am still open for suggestions (especially for problems and changes Skuld will have to do given 'unforeseen' circumstances)! Oh, and I loved your dark AMG story! Maybe a little too dark, but still, loved it!

-Third, back to Belldandy, another thing I, well, just didn't mention in the last author's notes, the reason why I like Belldandy so much is the fact that she is NOT like the other 'destined' harem girls, in that she isn't a violent, short tempered **BEEPS**, like Ryoko in Tenchi Muyo, Akane in Ranma, and Naru in Love Hina. Are Japanese men masochists or something? Granted, my favorite girl in Love Hina is Mokoto, also violent, but in general, the less violent, kind and gentle, CAN actually cook, girl is the one I prefer. And, is not the one that is the 'destined' one (I know Tenchi Muyo is still up in the air, and at least Ryoko isn't attacking Tenchi himself, but still, what's with the violent girls? Even Ayeka, the most likely 'alternative', is a little violent. Why not…um, Washu? Or, GROWN UP Sasami/Tsunami? Those would be better IMO).

-And finally, Urd's mother, haven't gotten there yet in the mangas (fell a little behind on the reading since I've been a little busy recently). But you can pretty much bet she will make an appearance!

-Another long Author's notes. Sorry. But, one thing I promise is that if I do these long Author's Notes, I promise an even longer chapter! So, without further ado, on with the story!

* * *

Whirlwind

Keiichi was shivering from the wind that, strangely, seemed to be emanating from this, Troubadour guy. Keiichi continued to stare at the weird looking man, even ignoring his current state of dress at the moment. 'Belldandy said he was one of Urd's old flames…so why is he back? Does he want Urd again?' He narrowed his eyes, before he quickly blinked when realization hit him. 'Wait, shouldn't I be happy about this?' Suddenly, a cool wind blew just then, causing him to shiver. "Eek!" He looked back at himself and his current state of dress. "Um, Chihiro, are you done with me because, um, it's getting a little cold here and…"

Chihiro continued to stare at the strange looking man when she heard Keiichi's pleading voice. "Yeah yeah yeah, you're done for today. Thanks to this Legolas fanatic here, he's sucking all the attention!"

"Thanks Chihiro." Keiichi weakly replied as he carefully snuck back into the store, hugging the sign he held in a veil attempt to be just a little more modest.

Troubadour plucked a few strings from his harp and started to speak with a melody. "I am here…to once again share my love with you!" Troubadour started to walk towards Urd.

Chihiro on the other hand, wasn't going to let this weirdo off the hook. "Hold it right there freak!" She stepped in front of the man, blocking his path towards Urd. "First of all, this isn't some cosplay convention for Lord of the Rings or Elfen Lied fanboy."

"Cosplay?" Troubadour looked at her with confusion.

Chihiro wasn't finished. "Second, you're taking away my customers with your freak show! Third…" She looked him up and down. "Where the heck did you get that stupid costume?"

Urd, who turned her gaze away from Troubadour, suddenly widened her eyes as she heard what was happening behind her. She spun around to see Chihiro confronting Troubadour. "Um Chihiro…"

"Costume?" Troubadour continued to look at Chihiro with confusion. "This is no costume, for I am the plum tree spirit!"

Chihiro nearly gagged at that last bit. "You're…not serious are you? plum tree spirit? Pdddtttttt!" Chihiro finally couldn't take it any longer. She started laughing uncontrollably. "Plum tree spirit? You seriously believe that? BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No, this is beyond weirdness! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Belldandy, who was initially glad to see Troubadour, began to frown as she sense a energy building up around Troubadour. "Oh no, I almost forgot…"

Troubadour's eyebrow started to twitch. "You dare mock me mortal?" Energy started to gather around his hand.

"CHIHIRO!" Urd rushed Chihiro and knocked her to the ground.

Moments after Urd got Chihiro away; Troubadour unleashed a ton of energy. This caused a creator where Chihiro once stood.

Chihiro, at first shocked over what just occurred, turned into pure rage as she realized what the freak just did. "He…he tried to hurt me! With, with whatever that was! What the hell did you try to do to me?" She screamed at Troubadour. "Oh the cops are going to here about this!"

Keiichi, fully dressed, rushed out and stood next to Belldandy. "Did I miss anything?"

Belldandy sighed. "Troubadour attacked Chihiro. Thankfully, Urd got her out of the way."

"Oh." Keiichi said before the full force of what Belldandy said hit him. "Wait, he WHAT?"

"Chihiro…" Urd looked at her with a determined expression. "That wouldn't be necessary."

"WHAT?" Chihiro glared at Urd. "But he tried to hurt ME! Or worse…"

"I know." Urd glared at Troubadour. "However, I don't want the cops involved. Things could get…messy. I will just take care of him on my own!"

"I want to know everything about him!" Keiichi insisted, his dislike for him growing.

Belldandy looked down in disappointment. "Well, Urd hasn't told me much about him. The only thing I do know is that it was him that broke up with her."

"He did?" Keiichi said with a little surprise. Though, as he looked at him more, maybe it shouldn't be all that surprising. "Then why is he back?"

"I do not know." Belldandy answered honestly.

Urd walked up to Troubadour and glared at him.

Troubadour, who quickly forgot about the disrespectful mortal once Urd came into his view, decided to once again, reiterated his 'love' to her. "Oh my love! I shall now share my…"

Urd turned away from him. "Please just go away."

Troubadour seemed to sadden at Urd's response. "But Urd…"

"I am not going to go back to someone that rejected me years ago." Urd said at the now disappointed Troubadour. "So just go back to wherever you came from!"

The little listening bug perked up after hearing this.

Morisato's Residence – Skuld's Lab

"Urd is rejecting him?" A big smile appeared on Skuld's face. "YES! Maybe getting rid of him won't be so hard after all! Once he is out of the way, my perfect plan can move forward!" Skuld did a victory pose. "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Whirlwind

"Why? Why my lovely honey baby?" Troubadour sadly sang out. "What part of my heart do you hate?"

"Um, I don't know…" Chihiro rolled her eyes. "Maybe it's because you say everything in a stupid lyrical prose?"

Troubadour glared at the mortal. "You better show some respect mortal!"

Urd quickly got in front of Troubadour again. "Hehehe! I'm sure she didn't mean it!" She then gave him a deep frown. She looked from side to side and noticed that a crowd was starting to form around them. 'Great, if we stay here, and this loon continues on with this, someone could get seriously hurt. Especially knowing him…' She then eyed Troubadour with a cold stare. "Look, if you want to continue this, fine, just not here."

Troubadour blinked and then frowned. "Very well. We shall continue this some place else!" He then looked around and wondered. "And where would this place be?"

Urd stopped in mid step. 'Damn! Where should this continue?' Unfortunately, there was only one place that was really safe in the meantime. Well, safe…except for a certain someone. 'But I can't do that! What if…maybe…' She then dropped her head. 'I have to chance it. Otherwise, there might be another Chihiro, and this time, there won't be me or Bell, or possibly even Skuld to stop him.' "At the temple where…I live down here."

Keiichi looked up to the man and then back to Belldandy, then to Urd. "Urd, do you really think that is a good idea?"

Urd got up real close to him. "No." She said in a half-cheery voice. "But it's the only place that I can think of where there isn't a lot of innocent lives!" She then turned, a bit more serious. Just a bit since her voice still held some cheeriness in it. "By the way, could you stay at a friends place for while? Until I can think of a way to get rid of him of course!"

Keiichi raised an eyebrow. "I guess you're right. Especially given what he almost did to Chihiro. Maybe I can convince Tamiya and Otaki if I could stay with them for a while."

"But Keiichi, don't they still live in the all male dormitory?" Belldandy asked concerned.

"Yeah…but…" Keiichi looked at Bell's worried eyes. 'Does she want to come to?' "Maybe I should asked Chihiro or Sora if…"

"NO!" Belldandy said a little louder and more forceful then she intended. While she was generally trusting of everyone, deep down inside, there was a part of her that didn't want to test her belief in that. "No, I mean I…if…"

Urd was slightly stunned by Belldandy's outburst. 'I never saw Bell react that way before…'

Keiichi too was also surprised. But, he also understood Bell's concern, even if this was the first time he saw her react in that way. 'Maybe…maybe she was finally expressing her true feelings towards me now?' He looked deeper into her eyes and saw deep concern. He took a deep breath. "Very well, I'll just have to take my chances with the plum tree spirit! After all, I have three goddesses protecting me right?"

Urd smiled at his determination, and felt a ping of jealousy that the reason he was staying was because of Belldandy. But at the same time, her fears did not leave her. Especially since she knew what kind of spirit Troubadour was. "That's very noble of you Keiichi but…there's something you have to know about Troubadour first…"

Keiichi perked when he heard Urd's last statement. "What do I need to know about him?"

Urd looked down in worry. "You know what he did, or try to do to Chihiro right?"

Keiichi looked at Chihiro who was giving obscene gestures to Troubadour. Luckily for her, Troubadour was busy looking at Urd. "Well, I heard an explosion and saw the small creator…"

"Well, that was nothing compared to what he would do to a male he believed, stole me from him." Urd looked away from Keiichi after she said that. "You see, he's quite…jealous."

Keiichi gulped. "And, what does he do to them?"

"Well, back when we were still together, a junior god was hitting on me. That big goon found out so, he used his power to fill the poor guy's body, causing it to explode with creepy bugs." Urd whispered to Keiichi and Belldandy.

"Eep." Keiichi frightfully sounded.

"And that was when we were still going out! Now…" Urd looked away with worried expression.

"Oh dear." Belldandy said. Though she heard rumors about him, which was the only thing she was going off of since Urd won't tell her anything about him; she didn't think they were necessary true! Of course, even if Urd did tell her, that didn't mean Urd was telling the truth, but hey, Belldandy was trusting of everyone right? But now we're getting off-topic here, and that point should be left for another time. "Don't worry! I'll protect Keiichi with my life if I have to!" Belldandy said without hesitation.

'In a way, that is what I'm afraid of as well. Though Troubadour would be a complete moron to kill a goddess.' Urd frowned deepened. 'That has yet to be determined.' She turned back to Keiichi. "If you insist Keiichi. You should be safe as long as Troubadour doesn't find you…"

Unfortunately, said spirit just so happened to spring up behind them. "Come to think of it Urd…I heard a rumor that you were living with some guy…" He eyed Keiichi suspiciously. "This isn't the guy now is it?"

Urd was stunned when she heard the lunatics voice. She quickly turned around and blocked Troubadour's view of Keiichi. "Um…no! It's not like that! I mean… Well…"

Unfortunately, Troubadour being the reactionary fool that he was, immediately assumed it was Keiichi that stole Urd's heart. "So, HE is the one that stole your love for me!" He rounded Urd and raised his arm up ready to strike Keiichi.

"No!" Belldandy got in front of Keiichi before Troubadour could do anything. "I won't let you touch him!"

Before Troubadour could react, he was hit by an electrical blast from Urd. "It is not like that!" Urd glared at Troubadour. "You see, Keiichi is…he's…he's my sister's boyfriend." She said in a calmer, almost sadder tone.

Troubadour was on the ground, slightly fried. "Uhhhh…"

Belldandy nodded. "Yes…he…he's my boyfriend. Not Urds!"

"So there is nothing going on between us!" Urd walked up to him. However, for some reason though, when she said this, it didn't feel natural to her. She brushed off that feeling for now since her main concern was getting rid of long ears here. "Yes! We live under the same roof! But I can assure you that there is nothing going on between us." She then lowered to Troubadour's idle position. "That doesn't mean I will be running to you either so you can just forget about it!"

-Meanwhile…

Morisato's Residence – Skuld's Lab

Skuld's head crashed over a table having face faulted when she heard the exchange. Her wonderful plan was now in jeopardy again for it meant that Urd and Keiichi would have to be kept separate for the sake of Keiichi's life. She quickly got up as a vein in her head threatened to pop. "STUPID TROUBADOUR! Why did he come here and ruin everything? Now Keiichi…" She suddenly stopped herself.

Since Belldandy was still gaga over Keiichi right now, if Troubadour would do something that would hurt him…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Skuld crashed to the ground again. "Belldandy would fall into a deep depression! Or worse…" Images of Belldandy committing suicide ran through her head. She shook her head quickly as she tried to reason with herself. "No! My sister would never do that! I mean…just because she said that she would give her life for Kei…" Her eyes widened again. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Skuld spun her head to the door. "Troubadour must be eliminated!" She slid the door open and entered the hallway. "BENPAI!"

Whirlwind

Keiichi quickly nodded his head. "Yes! I am with Belldandy!"

When Urd heard this, another ping in her heart occurred. She bit her lip before she got up and turned to Troubadour. "Yes. That is the truth. Now don't bother us ever again!" She then turned to Keiichi. She gave him a sad smile. "Um…we should get home now."

Belldandy nodded. "Yes. We should go home now."

"Um…guys…" Keiichi said in a nervous tone. "I think we have other problems…" He indicated to the spectators that were standing around them.

All of them had a stunned look on them, as if they saw something beyond unusual.

Something like Urd using an electrical attack on a certain plum tree spirit. "Um, hehehe! I guess that storm really breezed right by huh?" She looked around and noticed that it was sunny outside. "Uh…" She gave a worried look from side to side.

Keiichi then noticed the utility poles and the power lines. "Wow! That power surge was something huh? Glad that guy was okay right?" Keiichi nudged Urd. "I guess the electric company really needs to check these poles ne?"

"Yeah!" Belldandy said in a cheery voice, catching on with what Keiichi was leading to. "They should check to make sure the maintenance of these utility poles are well kept up!" Since Belldandy doesn't lie, this statement certainly wasn't false. Granted, it wasn't the entire truth, but no one said that she had to speak the full truth.

"Yeah yeah!" Urd waved at the others. "So, um…we should get them on the phone to check them out! At home! Bye!" She quickly waved at them and led Belldandy and Keiichi back to the temple.

Belldandy however, gave one last look back. 'Troubadour is definitely troubled, especially to my Keiichi. Yet, I believe that somewhere inside, was the spirit that my sister fell in love with.' A smile appeared on her face. "I will help him become that spirit again!"

Keiichi turned back to Belldandy after he heard her talking. "What was that Bell?"

"Nothing for you to be concerned about!" Belldandy smiled at him.

Urd didn't hear either them since she was focused on getting home as quickly as possible.

Sora blinked a few times before she accepted Keiichi, Bell, and Urd's explanation. "That power surge could've killed someone! Like that weird guy over there…" She looked at Troubadour who was dusting himself off as he got up. "Though I thought it came from Urd's direction…"

Sayoko eyes followed Keiichi, Urd, and Belldandy as they left, still stunned by what had happened. Granted, while she didn't want to get involved between Urd and freak boy, she still stayed to see it all play out. A slight grin appeared on her face as she thought about the man Urd obviously dated once. 'Well, I now know that Urd's taste in men stink! Can't say the same for Belldandy though…' Her thoughts then wondered to what everyone else who was standing there was thinking of. 'Speaking of Belldandy, it was obviously her witchcraft that was involved here and not that silly story about the electric pole excuse. Of course, she has nothing to worry about, since I will keep that secret from everyone, including my cousin.' Then she replayed the scene over in her head. 'Wait, didn't it come from Urd? Is she a witch too? Well, it wouldn't surprise me but…bah, who cares? They're all weird in my opinion!'

Chihiro blinked at the now slightly blackened Troubadour. A wile smile appeared on her face. 'A freak power surge eh? Looks like Kami-sama gave out some justice here!' After a while, she decided to get back to her shop and close up. 'Just hope that lunatic is gone by the time I'm done.'

Megumi also blinked at the scene in front of her. Since Urd and company seemed to have the situation under control she decided not to jump in. But even she had to admit that bolt of electricity was really weird. Still, since she didn't want to think about it for too long, she readily accepted the explanation given by Bell, Keiichi, and Urd.

Tamiya and Otaki, being the idiots that they were, didn't notice anything unusual. "That guy's costume was cool! Too bad it got burnt!"

The crowd, after hanging around for a moment, finally dispersed now that the fireworks were long over.

Troubadour continued to get the dust off of his shoulders. "Oh my love, why do you run away from me so?"

"Because it was that mortal!" A certain demon said behind him.

Troubadour spun around and glared at the demon. "And why should I believe you demon?"

Mara grinned. "And you believe Urd?"

Troubadour narrowed his eyes. "You know Urd?"

"Oh, we go way back!" Mara cheerfully replied before returning to a semi-serious face. "But knowing her, she's going to protect that mortal. And she would certainly lie for him if she believed to be in love with him!"

Troubadour, being the idiot that he was, agreed that something was going on. However, to give him credit, he wasn't going to let Mara off the hook that easily. "And what makes you think that he isn't what she says he is? From the looks of it, that man really is the boyfriend to her sister. Given that her sister was a Goddess First Class, she has no reason to lie."

"She has no reason to lie…" Mara smirked. "But that man…well, boy does!" Mara licked her lips, as she got ready for the kill. "I've seen how he looks at her, and how Urd looks at him."

Troubadour narrowed his eyes. "If that is true…then that mortal must be eliminated!"

"Hold it!" Mara stepped in front of him. "You can't just go up to him and…kill him. No, it won't be that easy. You see, she is being protected by Belldandy."

Troubadour glared at Mara. "But you told me…"

"That Belldandy had no reason to lie for she believes that he is her boyfriend." Mara said in a matter of fact tone. "But she doesn't know about that boy and Urd's relationship now does she? Because of that, she will still protect him! Any frontal attack will be immediately repelled."

Troubadour frowned, but he agreed to that logic. "That is true."

"Now, if you stick with me, then you can have Urd back all to yourself!" Mara smiled as she brought an arm around Troubadour.

Troubadour then looked up into the sky. "Oh, it is not Urd that I want…"

"Eh?" Mara stopped in mid-thought after he said it. "Then what do you want then?"

Troubadour brought out a scroll. "This is the song to summon the melodious nightingale! The scroll of golden verse! My life long dream now lies in my hand. It waits beyond this seal. A seal that can only be broken, by a Goddess' Tears of Love!"

Mara took this new information in. 'This idiot is more cunning and deceptive then I thought! So this was why he came back for Urd.' Then she smiled again. 'This changes nothing!' "Well then, with my plan, once we get rid of that mortal, then you can have all the goddess' tears of love that you need!"

"Hmm." Troubadour thought about this for a moment. "Very well demon, I accept your offer. So what shall we do?"

Mara smiled. 'Score!' "Well, first we…"

-Later…

Morisato Residence – Entrance

Urd looked up at the gateway. "We are home!"

Keiichi sighed. "Phew. What a day."

Belldandy nodded. "But wasn't it fun Keiichi?"

Keiichi eyed Belldandy. "Define fun."

Belldandy blinked in confusion. "Keiichi, don't you already know the definition of fun?"

Suddenly, behind them, Troubadour popped up behind them, seemingly out of nowhere. "I have found you again my love!" He sang out.

"OH NO!" Urd stopped her advancement. "Um…" She gulped. 'Damn! I knew he was a persistent bastard!' "I told you to go away!"

Troubadour then gave a death glare to Keiichi. "I promise to win back your heart my love!"

Keiichi shrank in fear.

Belldandy frowned. 'I will help you in your quest…IF you do not lay a hand on my Keiichi!'

"Hmph!" Urd stared straight-ahead, avoiding eye contact with Troubadour. "Just go away would ya? You're obviously NOT wanted here!"

"Hi there everybody!" Skuld, with her eyes closed, cheerfully said in front of them. Say, how was your day?"

Keiichi and Urd's eyes darted to Skuld with complete confusion. Since when does Skuld greet them like this? It was a seemingly cheery response without even a single mention of the words ice cream.

"Um, it could've been better." Keiichi replied.

"It was a lot of fun!" Belldandy answered, detecting nothing unusual at all.

Urd blinked at her little sister. "What are you up?"

"Me? Up to something? What makes you think I'm up to something?" Skuld replied in the same seemingly happy voice. She then leaned to the side. "And you must be Troubadour!" She seemingly 'looked' at him, if it wasn't for the fact that her eyes were still closed.

Urd raised an eyebrow. "And how would you know that his name was Troubadour?"

"Eh?" Skuld finally opened her eyes. "Oh just a guess!" She then returned to her cheery voice. "Anyways, I have the teapot set up for you Bell! I even had all the pots set up just the way you like! Oh, and I even TiVoed your favorite shows for you Urd!"

"Thank you!" Belldandy beamed. "You're being so nice today!"

"You…what?" Urd's eyes were now completely wide open. "Okay, I know you are definitely up to something!"

"Not at all!" Skuld continued to smile. "Just want our evening to be just perfect!" She ushered everyone into the temple. "Oh, and one last thing…" She turned to Troubadour. "Troubadour, I would like you to meet Benpai!" Skuld indicated to the robot next to her. "Troubadour, meet Benpai! Benpai, meet Troubadour!" Skuld then ran into the house after the other three.

Troubadour looked down at the robot with curiosity. "Hello Benpai?"

Benpai looked up at the man. "Beep beep beep!" He began to access information that was downloaded into his memory circuits by Skuld. He indicated that this was the one called Troubadour. Suddenly his screen went red as two things came up. First, he was a threat to Keiichi. Second, an enemy of Keiichi is an enemy of Belldandy. An enemy of Belldandy must be destroyed! Benpai's eyes glowed red.

"Eh?" Troubadour's mouth twitched. "What is this all about?"

Suddenly, Benpai's back opened up, revealing tons of missile ports.

"Uh oh." Troubadour said knowing full well what this meant.

Moments later, a MASSIVE EXPLOSION ripped through the temple ground.

Inside the Temple

Keiichi looked back at the entrance. "What was that?"

"Eh, probably just Benpai getting rid of an intruder!" Skuld said, seemingly brushing it off as nothing.

Keiichi continued to look back at the entrance, before finally, just shrugging it off as nothing. Just another typical day in the Morisato household.

Across from the Temple

Troubadour weakly got up from his position, mostly burnt to a nice crisp. "It…is obvious that…this…will not be easy…" He struggled to say. "But…I…will…succeed!" After weakly standing up for a moment, his legs gave way, and he crashed back to the ground.

* * *

------End of Chapter 5

It's amazing what a difference reading the mangas have done to this story! Before, I would be struggling to get even to this point in the story given my limited knowledge of the series! Now, ideas are just popping out of my head at an amazing rate!

Even so, don't expect updates to come rapidly either. Sure, faster then it was before I had the mangas, but not like every week or so either. After all, I do have eleven ongoing stories as we speak. Something I never thought I have, but yes, eleven stories. Each with a varying number of hits/popularity, but still, they all need an update sooner or later.

Speaking of which, this story, even though it is in a 'less popular' section, has surpassed ALL my Teen Titans stories in terms of hits! Pretty impressed the response here!

Of course, speaking of hits, my first and VERY DARK Love Hina story also has tons of hits, but few reviews so far. Then again, maybe I shouldn't complain since, that might be a good thing given that it is better to have few GOOD reviews then tons of FLAMES! Given what I have planned for that story, well, getting a few flames might be the least of my worries!

Now, back to this story, if you noticed, every time I mentioned Chihiro Fujimi…previously, I said Fujimi. Now, it is Chihiro. Why? Well, one thing I know is that in Japan, family names usually comes first (in a way, it is the same here, but not as often). At first, I was a little confused which one was which given that not all sites follow a certain pattern. Finally, noting that the characters always use Chihiro, and since I usually exclusively use their first name when I mention them in the story, I decided to go back and change Fujimi to Chihiro. Not exactly something you need to know, but for those that was curious about that change, this was why!

Last before I go, I proofread, and revised the last chapter. Though minor, the little revisions that had nothing to do with grammar dealt with little details like adding more details to Skuld's plan. Basically plugging up some holes like having Yggdrasil accept Peorth as a 'temporary' replacement while Skuld was with Bell. Now that I have gotten off my lazy butt, I have also proofread this chapter as well. So, at the very least, this one should be more polished. :-P

Next Chapter…Troubadour is now at the temple! What will the goddesses do to get rid of him? What is Mara plan?


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6 of Conflicted Hearts!

-Before the hit counter was reset, this was one of my most read stories considering that it wasn't in, say, more popular sections like Evangelion or Inuyasha (Though my Inu story is my LEAST read story of ALL of them).

-Anyways, I hope to keep the AN nice and short and simply say, wow, this story REALLY is pretty much in an Alternate Universe of its own. Well, okay, I can say post OVA with heavy manga influence, but if I decided to scratch that, and go all out manga, there would have to be SO many changes to this story, pretty much too much trouble for me to deal with.

-Oh, and I still only got up to, what, Chapter 91 out of 208 (including scanlations of the ones not available here yet?). Why? Took a break from reading. Great story, but dang, that's a lot of reading to do in one sitting (especially if you got into them late like I did). Oh, and the fact that I'm a slow reader doesn't help either!

-Second, well, didn't get as many reviews as I had hope, but than again, the fact that I have 22 so far, that's pretty damn impressive still considering all the other factors. So thanks for the reviews!

-Without anything much to say, on with the story!

* * *

Morisato's Residence

"So what are we going to do with Troubadour? He obviously can't take a hint!" Urd said with indignation as she looked to the side, hoping NOT to see him. Unfortunately, she didn't get her wish since she could see him waving back at her through the window.

"Well, it's your problem! Why don't you do something about it?" Skuld said, nearly spitting out her reply. While her ultimate goal was also to get rid of Troubadour, and hook up Urd and Keiichi, that didn't mean she had to play nice to Urd either.

Urd narrowed her eyes and glared at Skuld. "What do you think I've been trying to do?" She then relented and sighed. "Normally, I should be able to handle him on my own. But he is no longer my main concern." She then looked to see Keiichi sitting on the ground. Concerned washed over her instantly. "I'm more concerned about Keiichi sake than my own."

Skuld frowned too. She too was concerned. Not necessarily for Keiichi's sake (though deep down inside, she was concerned for him as well), but for Belldandy's. "Well…what do you suggest?" Random explosions and screaming are heard in the background. "I'm quickly running out of armaments for Benpai and I'm not sure how fast I can get another load ready."

"I will make sure that nothing will happen to Keiichi." Belldandy spoke up at that moment. 'And after that, I will see what I can do about Troubadour. Maybe to see what his true intentions are.' While deep down inside, she was hoping that it was to re-ignite love between him and Urd, and with her general trust in everyone including the darkest of demons in the world, she trusted Troubadour's words as well. At the same time, she wasn't as naïve as everyone believes to just take things at face value either. Trust…but verify.

"And I…" Urd paused as she tried to think of what she should do. "I'll…I'll talk to him personally. Maybe I can talk some sense into him. Though that hasn't happened before so I won't be holding my breath." She said in a lower tone.

"Um…what about me?" Keiichi quietly spoke up from his position on the floor.

"You…" Urd turned to him in an instant. "Your job is to stay away from him at all cost. Got it?"

"Gulp!" Keiichi sank back down. "Sure."

"And…" Urd looked away sadly for a moment. "Stay away from me at all cost too. As long as you are no where near me, maybe…he won't get the wrong idea."

Keiichi seemed to be disheartened by that comment, more so than he had expected. "Yeah. That would be a good idea." He quietly replied, with a slight tone of disenchantment.

This, again, was not lost on Belldandy. 'Why?' Her mind screamed out at him. "Keiichi? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Keiichi quickly turned to her. "Oh, um, yeah! I'm fine!" Keiichi scratched the back of his head quickly as he tried to put Belldandy at ease. "I'm just…you know, stressed out! After all, having a psychotic really jealous ex-boyfriend of Urd that could make my body explode with bugs doesn't exactly do wonders to my stress level! Hehehe!" Keiichi said quickly, trying to lighten the somewhat somber mood that seemingly descended upon the room.

Belldandy continued to stare at Keiichi for a while, trying to gauge his emotions, before a faint smile appeared on her face. So far, Keiichi's emotions and concern seemed to be genuine. "Oh Keiichi, don't worry! We will get through this!" Belldandy leaned in closer to Keiichi and placed her hands on top of his.

Urd felt sick to her stomach when she saw that. While deep down inside, she knew why, her rational mind refused to accept it. "I'll go out and talk to him."

Keiichi sighed. "I think I should…stay in my room."

Skuld crossed her arms and was deep in thought. "I'm going to set up the energy barrier around your room. It's going to take me a while so Urd better keep him away long enough for me to set it up!" She then glared at Keiichi. "You better appreciate what I'm doing!" She ran to her room and slammed her door shut.

'Yeah…if I survive this, I'm going to give you as much ice cream as I can afford…and then take out a loan to buy you some more!' Keiichi mentally replied as he slowly got up and began to head to his room. "Well, I guess I can work on updating the program on that computer. Now that I will be spending all my time there…"

"Do you want to me to be with you?" Belldandy offered smiling. "If it makes you feel better…"

Keiichi smiled at the offer but lightly shook his head. "That's okay Bell! You really don't have to! I…I think I'll be fine!"

"Okay…" Belldandy said, with a twinge of disappointment in her voice. "I'm going to be in the kitchen making dinner! Take care Keiichi!" Belldandy gave one last look at Keiichi, before she trotted off to the kitchen.

After a few moments of contemplation, Keiichi hung his head. 'Why did I just do that? This could've been an excuse for us to be alone! Stupid!' Keiichi shook his head in disbelief and headed towards him room. "Well, guess there isn't much I can do now…"

Courtyard

Troubadour nursed his right arm after the last explosion caught him off by surprise. Each time he tried to avoid the little robot, the robot always outsmarted him with hidden mines, laser guided missiles, chain guns unloading on him from hidden locations, camouflage, and one time involving a toy bunny that gave him candy, only to explode in his face causing a massive fireball. "How? How can that thing keep thwarting my every move?"

"That's my sister for you." Urd flew up to where Troubadour was standing. Her calm expression changed to that of rage as she glared at Troubadour. "Now, why are you still here?"

Troubadour raised a single hand as his mouth fell open before Urd turned away in an instant.

"No, never mind! I already know why you're here." Urd said with a disapproving glare. She then noted that his expression changed to that of…fear? Fear like he was exposed. 'So, you do have an ulterior motive don't you?' Unfortunately, at the moment, she can't fathom what that ulterior motive could be. 'I just hope to find out before something terrible happens. Though to be extra safe…' "The question I should be asking is WHY you're still here? I told you once, and I'm TELLING you again that we are through!"

Troubadour's face calmed down a bit. 'She doesn't know…' "It's only because I am here to win back your heart my lovely Urd!" He reached out and tried to take her hands.

Urd instantly pulled away. "Just leave and NEVER come back! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"But my lovey dovey…" Troubadour took a step towards Urd again when he heard a click behind him. He slowly cranked his head back to see what it was.

Benpai was aiming a pretty massive chain gun at him. However, the barrel simply spun around, clicking after each rotation.

Troubadour gave a sigh of relief, that relief however was short lived when Urd opened her mouth behind him.

"I think I'm beginning to see what's going on here." Urd said as a grin appeared on her face. "Her elaborate dress dissolved and reformed into a scantily clad corset made of leather, complete with leather boots and leather gloves, and in her hands, a thick leather whip. "You just want to be punished!"

Troubadour slowly backed up from Urd. "Um, my sweet lovely honey…I told you that I wasn't into that before…"

"I don't know…" Urd's eyes flashed with glee. "You keep coming back after all those attacks by my sister's little robot…" She cracked the whip ominously next to her. "It isn't hard to put two and two together! Isn't that right you bad boy?" Urd said in a seductive, if dangerous tease.

Troubadour took even more steps back. "Urd…um, it isn't… You know, I think I should go this way…" He spun around and started sprinting.

"Where are you going?" Urd narrowed her eyes as she ran after Troubadour. **SNAP! **She snapped the whip at Troubadour's butt. "Don't you want my love?"

"OW! No!" Troubadour held his butt as he jumped over a rock. **SNAP! **"Ow! I mean YES! Just not when you're…" **SNAP! "**OW! Someone save me!"

Over the wall, on a nearby tree, Mara peered over the wall to see Troubadour getting whipped by Urd. She grinned at the scene. She was amused at the scene in front of her, though it wasn't exactly what she wanted. "Well, he is causing trouble in there at least."

"Seeing long eared weirdo sad makes Senbei happy!" Senbei danced on Mara's shoulder.

Mara sighed and shook her head. "Except HE wasn't the target!"

"Then does this mean that master's plan has failed again?" Senbei asked without much thought, something that should be expected.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr!" Mara grabbed Senbei and started squeezing him. "Give it time! Once Troubadour gets close enough to that mortal, and unleashes his little surprise…you're going to be a very, VERY happy little god!"

Morisato's Residence – Skuld's Lab

"Hmm." Skuld was at her desk tinkering with, a strange looking metallic ball with wires springing out from everywhere. "This thing should do the trick! Once the power is flipped on, it will create a field that will repeal that Plum Tree Spirit! That should ensure that I get at least a few good hours to help rearm Benpai!" She then frowned as she thought of something. "But this is only a temporary solution to an ongoing problem!" Her head whipped back to the sound of loud screams of pain. "You better be happy about this Keiichi because I'm doing this all for you!"

As Skuld continues to tinker away at the device, sitting next to her was the television, or least parts of the television that had originally sat in Urd's room. She even 'borrowed' a few components from Keiichi's computer to build her device. "I'm sure Keiichi won't miss these!"

Morisato's Residence – Keiichi's Shop 

Keiichi stared at the now disassembled computer. He stared at the reflection that was staring back at him on the black monitor. It was pretty much the only thing that was recognizable that came from his computer. After a few more minutes of mental cursing, Keiichi sank into his chair. He deeply sighed as he thought of what Skuld was doing. "Well, I guess I should appreciate this. I mean my life is on the line right?"

A loud male scream pieced the thin walls of his home.

"And Urd is doing everything she can to help me too!" Keiichi noted as he stared at the ceiling above him. For some reason though, this brought a smile to Keiichi's face. He wasn't exactly sure why at the moment. Well, okay, the fact that someone, anyone, was trying to extend his mortal lifeline might normally be enough of a reason to most people but, given what he faced in the past, and the fact that all the goddesses in this temple would protect one another, even him, this should be all sort of, expected now. So why should he be smiling over something that Urd was doing? 'That reminds me…' Keiichi thought back to the race and frowned. 'I still owe Urd over that incident. If it weren't for her…Bell would be with Aoshima. Sure the bike was a lost, and I still have that bump on my forehead to show for it, but still, the thought of losing Bell to him would be unimaginable.' He backed up from his chair and glanced at the doorway behind him. 'I should get her something to show my appreciation at least! Wonder what I should get her?' His eyes then dropped as the most obvious answer came to him. "Sake." 'But maybe I could give her something else…'

-Later…

Outside Keiichi's Shop

Keiichi stood at the entrance of his room and awaited Skuld's demonstration about the new device that was supposed to save his hide.

Urd and Belldandy also eagerly awaited Skuld's demonstration. More so Belldandy than Urd who was just hoping this would be kept short so that she wouldn't miss her favorite show.

Skuld brought out the massive metallic ball looking device. She popped open a panel and began tinkering with a few of the parts.

"Skuld…" Urd narrowed her eyes as it seemed that Skuld was taking an exorbitantly long time. Time, which would have been better spent on something else. "Would you start already! My favorite American show is about to start!"

"Hold on just a little longer!" Skuld said as she put a few more objects into the device, holding them up, and wiring them in before she slammed the panel shut. "Have to make sure that this is working properly or ELSE, I might accidentally rip Keiichi to shreads given the amount of energy and the dimensional bending and shifting that would be flowing here!"

Belldandy shook her head at the thought of that ever happening. "Certainly don't want that!"

Keiichi gulped at that possibility. "Nope! That wouldn't be good!"

"Okay okay." Urd's eyes rose to the ceiling. "So you don't want to kill Keiichi with the device that's supposed to protect him. Well, assuming that your machine works…what does it do?"

"Well…" Skuld backed up and picked up a surge protector that the device was currently plugged into. "Now Keiichi, as long as you stay behind that line…" Skuld pointed to the line that she drew on the floor. "You should be completely safe once I flip the switch…" Skuld flipped the switch. "Like that!"

Urd's, Bell's, and Keiichi's eyes wandered from one side of the hallway, to the other. As far as they could see, nothing out of the ordinary happened.

Urd and Belldandy however, did feel a low electrical field being generated.

"I don't understand." Keiichi said scratching his head. "What did you do? I don't see anything…"

Skuld tapped the device with her screwdriver as she glared a disapproval expression at Keiichi. "You're not supposed to see anything!"

"Well something is definitely being generated." Urd noted by the feeling that she was getting once the device was activated. "But what exactly is this?"

"A low dimensionally shifted force field!" Skuld proudly proclaimed as she raised her fist in triumph. "Another sign of my vast genius! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Urd shifted her eyes from left to right again. "Rigggggggggght! And you're sure that it doesn't hurt Keiichi?"

"Yup! I'll even prove it to you!" Skuld said as she ushered Keiichi to step over the line. "Keiichi, can you step beyond that line?"

Given his experience with Skuld's devices, he wasn't sure if this was exactly a good idea. Taking a deep breath, and closed his eyes in fear, he took a single step across the line. Feeling nothing out of the ordinary, he took another step forward and was now completely outside his room. He opened one eye, than another and noted that he was completely in tack. "I'm alive!"

"Of course you are!" Skuld smiled as she forcefully pushed Keiichi back into the room. Stopping before she crossed the line herself. "Now stay there!"

Keiichi lost his balance and landed on his butt. "Ow! Why?"

"What do you think dufus!" Skuld glared at Keiichi again before she shook her head in resignation. "Staying inside ensures that Troubadour will not get you! You see Troubadour is a multidimensional spirit, much like us. And like us, while we appear three dimensional to you, that's only because we intersect this dimensional space. Now, the difference between him and us is what type of dimensional spirit he is, and how he interacts with this dimension!"

"Huh?" Keiichi said, still confused by Skuld's explanation.

"What Skuld is trying to say is that this device attacks the way Troubadour interacts with this plain of existence." Urd interjected. "In other words, it throws him out of the spatial three dimensional world, bringing you out of harms way since, if he can't interact in this dimension, than he can't hurt someone from this dimension…you."

"I think I can understand that…" Keiichi said tapping his chin.

Belldandy nodded. "Yes…but…"

"Let me guess, even you can't go through it." Keiichi slumped his arms in defeat.

"Um, actually…" Belldandy took a few steps forward. As she approached the line, she slowly began to disappear.

Keiichi's eyes widened in fear as he saw Belldandy slowly disappear. "Bell! What are you doing? No! Stop!"

After a few moments, Belldandy's image was gone.

"Belldandy!" Keiichi screamed in shock and fear. "Why! Why! Why!"

"Um…" Skuld began with a raised voice, trying to get Keiichi's attention back.

"Why!" Keiichi dropped to his knees.

Urd covered her eyes in embarrassment. "Keiichi…"

"Bell! Why did she…"

Belldandy tapped him on the shoulder. "I'm right here Keiichi!"

"ACK!" Keiichi spun around and stared straight at Belldandy. "Bell? What? How?"

"We're a ten dimensional being Keiichi." Urd stated. "Nine if you only count spatial existence. Since Troubadour exist in only half of that, so, if Skuld did this right, he won't be able to pass through. But Bell, me, and Skuld can pass through the barrier even if our third dimensional interaction is disrupted for a while." Urd said as her mouth quivered at Keiichi's emotional outburst for her sister. 'I wonder if he will do the same for me?'

"Since it only affects the specific dimensions that Troubadour would exist in, I can easily pass through it without any problems!" Belldandy gave her typically warm smile.

"Oh…hehehe…" Keiichi scratched the back of his head. "I knew that!"

Belldandy then frowned softly. "Though this does mean that giving you tea can be difficult…"

"Don't worry. Um…I guess you can just leave it out in front of the door and then I can get pick it up." Keiichi noted. He then thought of something, as he looked at the device in question. "Um…about that device…how much energy is it using?"

"Oh…um…just a bit." Skuld said as her eyes wondered around nervously.

Outside, the electrical meter was spinning at super sonic speed.

Streams of tears appeared on Keiichi's face.

-Later…

Urd's Castle

Urd was flipping through channels. At least, that was what she would be doing if the fact that the television wasn't in pieces in front of her. 'I am going to kill that little goddess the next time I see her!'

"Hi there!" Said goddess cheerfully remarked behind Urd.

"Skuld…just the one I wanted to see." Urd stared dangerously at Skuld. "Could you please explain why you had to use the television for that device of yours!"

"HEY!" Skuld glared at Urd back with her own image of contempt. "It wasn't like I had a choice! There isn't a lot I could use here that would be useful! And besides, if you did what you were supposed to, this wouldn't be an issue now would it!"

Urd's eyes flashed for a second before frowning deeply. "Well excuse me if that bafoon is more stubborn than even I imagined."

"Hmph!" Skuld raised her nose at Urd, sensing a rare victory with their debates.

After a few moments of silence, Urd eyed Skuld again as a thought came to her. "Now could you at least tell me that you covered all areas of entry into Keiichi's room?"

"Of course!" Skuld said, indignant that her intelligence was being questioned again. "I covered the walls and ceiling with field extension devices! That way, the field encompasses the sides, and even a possible roof attack! Keiichi is totally safe!"

"What about the floor?"

Skuld opened her mouth but no words came out of it. Realization dawned on Skuld that her little plan might have a weakness. After a few moments, she closed it and frowned. "Um…"

Urd shot her head to the door of her room. "Damn it! Keiichi!"

Keiichi's Shop

Keiichi began writing down the problems in his homework. On one hand, he was glad to have only one class to worry about before he could graduate and get his bachelors degree. On the other hand though, this meant that once he was done with his homework, he would have a ton of free time on his hands now that he was mostly confined in his room. 'I can't even watch TV or play computer games on my antique computer.' He took a deep sigh when, at that moment, nature was calling. 'Great…'

Keiichi got up from his seat and walked over to doorway. "Um, hello? Can I go to the bathroom? It's only a few rooms down?" He peered from one side of the hallway to the other. "Um, hehehe. You see, I really to go…"

Keiichi shook his head and took a step back. 'I shouldn't risk it I guess, what if he comes back and hurt me badly?'

"Oh boy who has taken the heart of my beloved!" A voice behind Keiichi said causing him to tense up.

Keiichi's eyes widen in fear. He slowly cranked his head back to see the source of that voice. 'How did he get through!' He took a big gulp. "Um, hi?"

Troubadour wrapped an arm around Keiichi. "Now I've been hearing rumors about you mortal. Rumors that make Troubadour's heart fill with ire. You know what those rumors are?"

"But they are not true!" Keiichi weakly defended. "You heard Belldandy! And she's a first class goddess so she never lies!"

"She may not." Troubadour glared at Keiichi evilly. "But nothing is stopping you from lying…mortal."

'Help me…' Keiichi thought as he closed his eyes awaiting his fate.

"What's the definition of insanity?" Urd said as she appeared in front of Troubadour.

"Doing the same thing over and over again, expecting a different result." Skuld interjected.

Troubadour eyes sank as he saw the face of Urd. "Um, hi my sweet…"

"Unhand Keiichi please." Urd said as her arm electrified.

Troubadour did just that with fear evident on his face.

Keiichi crawled out of the way, and then behind Urd. A second later in his grasp, and his pants won't be as clean as they were at the moment.

"You see me and this mortal were just having a little conversation!" Troubadour meekly gave out.

"Oh goody!" Urd said as a dark smile appeared on her face. "I have something to say to you too!"

"Really?" Troubadour said, smiling with a little hope in his voice.

"Yup!" Urd's eyes darkened at the sight. "Goodbye!" Urd shot Troubadour with a massive electrical bolt.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Troubadour was sent flying towards the wall. Only to be repelled back into the room, withering in pain.

Urd eyes widened at the fact that Troubadour was not sent flying out of the room. An evil smile appeared on his face. "Tell me Skuld, it doesn't just stop him from interacting with this spatial existence does it?"

Skuld shook her head. "It also repels him back if he were really persistent in his pursuit."

A sadistic smile appeared on Urd's face. "Really? Well than, I think this bad boy needs to learn a thing or two don't you think Skuld?"

"Hey!" Skuld said as she grimaced. "I'm a little young for that!"

Troubadour gulped. "Oh not, not again! Urd, remember I'm not into that…"

"What was that? I can't hear you!" Urd said as she blasted Troubadour back towards the barrier.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Troubadour screamed as he slammed back into the barrier and back into the room. "I said…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed again as Urd blasted him back into the barrier without even letting him hit the ground. "Help me…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Urd laughed manically. "I can do this all day!"

Keiichi's eyes were wide in amazement and fear at the scene in front of him. He slowly backed away from Urd and headed out of his room. "I think I'll go the bathroom now!" Once out of the room, he sprinted to the bathroom at full force.

Unseen by anyone though, a small box with elaborate decorations, fell out of Troubadour's clothing during this ordeal.

* * *

-------End of Chapter 6

Finally! Done with Chapter 6! Really sorry for the delay but, I've been held up with tons of schoolwork this quarter! Final year in school, and with it, I've been working my butt off to make sure I graduate this year (and even then, I still need summer school in order to push myself over the edge).

Oh yeah, and any talk about spatial dimensions have been purposely kept to a minimum. I mean I can't be too technically since that makes it sound like I know something, which I obviously don't. ;-)

At this rate, I'm seeing at least 20 chapters. A LOT slower than I had anticipated. For one thing, I didn't think Troubadour's little arc here would take up like 3-4 chapters! Still, this story is progressing!

Next Chapter…What is in that box? And how will this affect the relationships of the residence of the Morisato's Residences? Until then…later!


	7. Chapter 7

-1-Of all the fics I would revive, didn't think it would be this one right?

-Well, since I don't think anyone wants a long ass Author's Note/Rant...

* * *

~Keiichi's Shop~

Keiichi stumbled into his room and fell to his knees. He was exhausted from the ordeal he had to face for the last few hours. He had just returned from the bathroom that, had he hoped would be Troubadour free, and that his life would not be in harms way, he was sadly mistaken. Keiichi rubbed his eyes rapidly as he tried to get the image out of the way. In all the places he could have popped up, why did it have to be the toilet bowl?' At least Skuld had a good laugh when she discovered Troubadour. The dangerous annoyance himself was not in a happy mood though. As soon as Keiichi was, halfway through his business, rage seethed at the blatant insult that was being inflected on him. From Keiichi's point of view, he was about to grab his thing, and Kamisama knows what he planned to do with it. Luckily, or unluckily, Urd was there to send him through the bathroom wall. Did not help matter that it still left Keiichi exposed from the waist down... when Belldandy rushed in and wondered what was going on.

She also happened to be the first to notice his exposure.

Keiichi sat on the ground red faced. While he was still extremely embarrassed by what happened, he could not help be smile at Belldandy's cute giggle and her beaming smile. Her smile was just, she can certainly melt any man's heart. 'Keiichi said out loud. It's a good thing that she's mi…' He stopped. Even though he did not want it any other way, it still felt, off saying it. His heart beat a bit faster just thinking about how Bell, was his girlfriend. His thoughts then turned to Urd. I wonder if she saw it 'His smile disappeared. Yeah... and she'd probably tease me about it.' His shiver shook him as he considered what kind of insults, or innuendos would be thrown his way.

Keiichi slowly got up as he shook the tiredness away. At least, as much as he could. He needed to get to his futon at least before letting the fatigue take over. As he stumbled towards his futon, he noticed a small decorative box on the floor. He raised an eyebrow at the box as he did not remember seeing it before. Thin gold lines crisscrossed the red box in an ornamental way. Wonder where this came from?' He picked it up and examined it closely. Hmph. It certainly is pretty.' He yawned. 'I'll see what it's all about tomorrow. I need to get some rest.'

He placed the box on the table, and collapsed on the futon. As his mind drifted into unconsciousness, his thoughts pinned on the hope that when he awoke, Troubadour would be gone.

As Keiichi slept, the gold lines of the box illuminated a soft bluish tint.

~Morisato Residence Hallway~

Belldandy strolled down the hallway. She passed by Keiichi's door. A faint smile appeared on her face before it disappeared. She, so far, was unable to meet with Troubadour alone to discuss the current situation. Every time he showed up, Urd and Skuld would be there to ensure his stay would be short lived. However, the longer Troubadour's antics lasted, Belldandy's hope that the reason he was here was due to any real feelings for Urd was evaporating. She may have ulterior motives for wanting Troubadour and Urd to 'make' up, but she knew it would not be possible if Troubadour's own feelings were not genuine. It also did not help matters that his continued, misguided pursuit of Urd placed her Keiichi in extreme danger. Something she could not tolerate.

Belldandy stopped as she saw Urd rounding the corner of the hallway. From Belldandy's perspective, Urd held a pensive look on her face. Belldandy smiled before she spoke. "Something wrong sister?"

Urd frowned, "That loser hasn't shown his face again has he?"

"No. I haven't seen him yet," Belldandy said. "Not since his last attempt to hurt my Keiichi." Belldandy's smile strained. "I would really appreciate it if he would stop doing that."

Urd felt a chill from Belldandy's words. She knew that anyone opposed to Belldandy, will quickly find that Belldandy was not always the angelic and serene beauty she gives off. "Yeah. I want him gone too." Urd crossed her arms. "Of course he makes that a little harder than it should be."

Belldandy sighed. "I, don't mean to pry, but, I'm curious what happened between you two?"

Urd narrowed her eyes for a bit. Knowing that it was Belldandy asking, she closed her eyes and lowered her head. "To put it simply, he was just, too possessive. I told you what happened when he got jealous right?"

"Yes," Belldandy said frowning. "He'd cause any God that flirted with you to explode with bugs."

"That, if they were lucky," Urd said. "And he would attack any man that came up to me. No matter the reason. It came to a point where I just had enough. Felt like he wanted me more as a trophy than as someone who'd genuinely loved me."

Belldandy was disturbed by this. She knew about his jealous side, but if he was willing to go that far, any hope for them to reconcile was disappearing. However, she did wonder about one thing. "Why did you go out with him in the first place?"

Urd frowned before she took a deep breath. "You want to know the truth? It's because, I thought he was a nice guy. And…" Urd fidgeted. "Even with his possessive side, I felt, deep down inside, he was still a wonderful person." Urd smiled as she remembered the good times she spent with him. "I just wish he would have realized that before his bad side took over and things got out of hand."

Belldandy smiled as some hope was restored. "Maybe if you tell it to him, he'd understand."

Urd giggled. "You think if I just tell him that he would realize his mistake and change?"

Belldandy smile beamed.

Urd stopped giggling as she realized who she was talking to. "I understand you're optimistic Bell. But," Urd paused as she looked into Keiichi's room. "I don't think anything I say will penetrate that thick skull of his."

Belldandy continued to smile. "Well, I still believe you should try. But…" Belldandy skipped ahead. "I'd like to talk to him first. I want his side of the story."

Urd raised an eyebrow. "Why? You don't think you can talk him down do you?"

"Doesn't hurt to try," Belldandy said. "Besides, it's better if I find him first before he does anything rash against Keiichi."

"Wait," Urd reached out as Belldandy's form retreated. It felt odd to Urd that Belldandy would take the initiative in trying to defuse the situation. She then looked at Keiichi's door. 'Nevermind,' Urd thought. 'I know exactly why she would want to end things diplomatically if at all possible.' Still, Urd could not shake the feeling that Belldandy had an ulterior motive in mind.

~Courtyard~

Troubadour tipped toed across the courtyard. It seemed that Skuld's defenses have finally relented enough to make passage through the courtyard safe. At least, as far as Troubadour was concerned. He was vigilant to any possible sneak attack by the youngest of the three goddess.

"Troubadour."

"Eep," Troubadour jumped and, not exactly showing a manly stance, he covered his face in fear against his potential captor.

"Do not be afraid," Belldandy said. "Skuld's devices are currently rearming. I'm not here to fight. I just want to talk."

"Really," Troubadour eyes lit up with surprise. "You're, not here to fight?"

"I won't fight you," Belldandy smiled. "Unless you give me a reason. Like continuing your attack against my Keiichi."

Something about her eyes clashed with her serene voice. Like a dark seething claw ready to rip his entrails out. A cold chill was sent down his spine. "Yeah. I think talking is good. Heheh."

Belldandy's smile brightened. "So tell me why you insist on attacking Keiichi?"

Troubadour stood up proudly. "That man is trying to steal Urd away from me! He cannot stand in the face of true love!"

"So, you're doing it for your love for Urd," Belldandy asked.

"Of course," Troubadour said with confidence. "Urd and myself belong together! I won't let anyone stand in my way with destiny!"

Belldandy's smile did not waver. "Tell me your real reason for being here."

"What," Troubadour said. To him, Belldandy's words did not mesh well with her cheery voice. "I already told you why I'm here!"

"You're telling me a lie," Belldandy said in a cheery voice. "If you're really here for Urd, than you would not be attacking Keiichi. Tell me the reason why you're really here."

Troubadour gulped. He knew about Urd's sister from second hand sources. And everything he heard was that she was the most reasonable, calm, beautiful, and above all, perfect of the three Norns. He also knew she was also one of the most powerful goddesses in Heaven, but thought she would never use it except against really evil scoundrel. But the aura she was giving off was quickly changing Troubadour's perception. "I need the tears of a goddess to open up the 'Scroll of the Golden Verse.'"

"Scroll of the Golden Verse," Belldandy repeated.

"I need to sing the song contained in the scroll to summon the Golden Nightingale," Troubadour said. "Taming it and making it sing on command is a qualifying test to be a true plum spirit."

Belldandy cocked her head. "So this is the real reason why you're here."

Troubadour quickly nodded. "I just needed Urd to cry so I could take one of her tears. I thought when she saw me, she would be crying tears of joy! But seeing that boy, well, I thought, maybe, you know…"

Belldandy closed her eyes and smiled. When she opened her eyes, the iris in them glowed. "You've made your intentions clear. I cannot allow you to place Keiichi in harms way anymore. You are not welcomed here."

~Skuld's Room~

Skuld was putting in the final screws for what she had hoped would be more effective at expelling the unwanted guest. "Stupid tree spirit! Can't he see he's not wanting here," Skuld said scowling.

A light began to blink on a nearby computer console. The computer screen shifted to a layout of the courtyard. "Damn. He's already here. Should've known that dummy won't give up that easily."

As she said this, a stone rune behind her began to glow.

Skuld stopped her activity as she turned back at the source of the glowing light. "Wha? A demon attack?" Skuld flew to the rune and cocked her head. "Why now? We have enough problems with that tree spirit. Hmph. I bet it's Marller's doing." Her eyes widened as she realized where the attack was coming from. "No! It can't be?" Skuld took out her polo stick and flew out through her door. "How? I put the barrier around it!"

~Living Room Next to the Courtyard~

Urd skipped, with extra long steps as she lightly levitated between steps, towards the courtyard as she felt a change in the energy around her. As she reached the doorway, she could see Belldandy and Troubadour conversing with each other. Her eyes widened as she realized what was going on.

"I doubt Belldandy would think of attacking him unless she had her reason," Urd said. Her eyes narrowed at the prospect. "So, I take it that bonehead really does insist on taking out Keiichi," Urd shut her hand into a fist. Electricity could be seen sparking around it. "Wait for me Bell! I want to be the first to pound his face into the sand!"

Urd advancement stopped as she felt another change in the energy around her. This time, something with a much darker aura. "Huh? Where is this coming from?" Urd spun around as the dark aura filled the air. "A demon attack now? Damn that loser is lu…" Her eyes widened as she realized the source of the dark aura. "Keiichi!"

~Courtyard~

Troubadour shook as he stepped back. "Can't we, you know, talk this over?"

"The time for talking is over," Belldandy said. She blinked, and the glow in her eyes disappeared as she detected something new. Her head darted to the temple's doorway. "A demon attack? Keiichi!" Belldandy took a step forward and rushed into temple she, Keiichi, and her sisters called home.

Troubadour blinked at his sudden streak of luck. "I'm, alive?"

The ground shook, knocking Troubadour off of his feet.

"Agh! What's that," Toubadour fearfully said. His head short to the doorway. "Ah! Could it be?"

~Keiichi's Room~

The ground shook.

"Ah, Bell, not there, people might see us…" Keiichi mumbled in his sleep.

The ground shook some more.

"Hmph, hmm, hmm," Keiichi mumbled as his weary eye fluttered open. "Bell?" He yawned as he felt more shaking. This roused some of the dreariness away. "An earthquake? An earthquake!" He shot up from the bed. "Oh cra… eh?"

Keiichi realized a few things about this earthquake, one, it didn't last long. And two, the shaking was intermediate. He was unaware of an earthquake that stopped and started. He knew about aftershocks, but that happens after one long quake. And aftershocks do not usually occur right after the previous quake.

***Crack***

Keiichi turned his head to the side. And came face to face with the source of the shaking. This was no earthquake.

"RAWWWWWWRR," A massive bug-like creature stood over him. It's mandibles clasped together.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH," Keiichi screamed. He rolled over to the side narrowly missing one of its massive legs that slammed down on the now empty futon. It created a hole in, not only the futon, but also the wooden floor below.

"How did he get in here? I thought the barrier was up," Keiichi said as he staggered to his feet. He rushed to his bedroom door and slide it to the side. The bug behind him slammed it's head into the wall. The bug coursed through with electricity as it hit Skuld's barrier, stunned to the ground with it's limbs shaking as the effects lingered on.

Keiichi looked back for a second. "Now my chan…" Keiichi started as he ran up to the doorway. Only to be electrified by the invisible barrier. "What?" Keiichi staggered back into the room. "This thing is supposed to protect me! Not trap me!"

"Keiichi," Urd yelled across from the hallway.

"Urd," Keiichi got back up on his legs. "Help! Skuld's barrier is still up!"

Urd flew right at the doorway, only to find herself be coursed with electricity. Being the goddess whose power was electricity, it did not affect Urd negatively in a physical way. However, she still was unable to break through as the barrier did it's job. The repulsive force was enough to send Urd back from the doorway. "Damn it Skuld!" Urd cursed. She shot bolts of lightning at the barrier. But each bolt was absorbed by the barrier. "Why, of all the things that you created, why is it only this thing that works perfectly?" Urd looked up at the terrified Keiichi. "Don't worry Keiichi! I'll get you out of there!"

"Yes. Hurry!" Keiichi heard the sound of movement behind him. He looked back and saw the monstrous bug slowly get back on its feet.

"Keiichi," Skuld yelled across the hallway.

"Skuld," Urd said as she continued to blast the barrier. "Help me take this thing down!"

"Hold on," Skuld said as she touched the barrier. A computerized interface appeared where she touched it. "Simply blasting it won't do anything!"

"Well hurry up," Urd said as she punched the barrier. "Keiichi's in danger! I don't know how long he'll last!"

"Well if you stop messing with it," Skuld said as she glared at Urd. "It will go faster."

"Guys," Keiichi said as he ducked. The massive leg crushed the remains of his desk. "Could you please hurry it up? For my sakes at least?"

"Skuld," Urd yelled.

"You're not helping Urd," Skuld bit back while typing commands into the barrier.

"Well, what's taking so long then," Urd crossed her arms and glared at Skuld. "Just look at Keiichi! How long do you think he'll last in there?"

"Excuse me, but I did this to protect Keiichi," Skuld retorted as images of locks appeared on the interface.

"Then how did that demon get in," Urd said as she pointed to the bug.

Keiichi rolled on the floor, avoiding the bug's piercing legs. The bug's leg was caught in the ground and it struggled to get it free. Keiichi grabbed a hold of a chair and bashed it on the bug's leg in a feeble attempt at an attack. The only thing that was getting damage was the metal and plastic chair that he held as cracks appeared on it's base. The bug pulled the leg free, the force of the pull sent it backwards into the wall. Electricity coursed through the bug.

"How should I know," Skuld retorted. "Just look! It's doing exactly what it's supposed to do!"

"Keiichi," Belldandy flew towards Urd and Skuld. "Keiichi I'm here!"

"Bell!" Urd shot back. "Wait! The barrier is still up!"

"I almost have it down," Skuld said. "I just need a little more…"

Belldandy closed her eyes and hugged herself. The air around her swirls as she began to chant. As the air condenses, she brought her hands out in front of her, and like a shot from a canon, sent the concentrated hair towards the barrier.

The constant barrage of concentrated air caused the barrier to weave and wave. The waves got bigger as the invisible pylons Skuld set up around Keiichi's room overloaded. The pylons explode causing the energy wave. The walls cracked, ripped, and torn apart sending wood particles flying everywhere.

Skuld's eyes were wide. "That was one way to bring down the barrier."

"Keiichi," Urd rushed in.

"Urd! Bell," Keiichi said. Relief shown on his face as he saw the barrier down, and his two rescuers came.

"Keiichi," Belldandy said. Her eyes widened. "Keiichi! Move!"

"What," Keiichi said as his head turned in front of him. Despite Belldandy's words, he was paralyzed in place by what he saw.

The bug stood over Keiichi with one leg raised over his head.

Keiichi knew he needed to move. But his body refused to respond. The only thing he could do was shut his eyes hoping the pain was minimal.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Keiichi opened his eyes when he heard the scream. His mouth flew open. "Urd!"

"Keii… chi…" Urd grimaced. The bug's leg impaled her body. "Move."

"But, but…" Keiichi reached out to her.

"This is nothing," Urd said with a pained smile as she continued to grimace. Her hands on the leg as she electrified the massive bug. "Now move!"

"No! I…" Keiichi said as he was forcibly grabbed from the back.

"Come on," Skuld said as she dragged Keiichi. "Don't worry. She'll be just fine."

Belldandy floated next to Urd. "Sister!"

"It's okay," Urd said as she brought her hands together. "Just get rid of it for me!"

Belldandy understood. She brought hands at the center and began to chant.

Urd continued to electrocute the bug. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I won't, let, anything, harm, KEIICHI!" Urd, raised her leg, and, concentrating energy on her foot, kicked the thorax and sent the bug straight towards the wall.

Belldandy glowed. A ball of energy formed in front of her. "With the grace of nature, purify this creature from the darkness that consumes it!"

"REEEEEEEIE!" The giant bug gave a final scream as it was consumed by light, followed by a shockwave that sent debris flying back. As the light dissipated, it left behind a normal sized beetle that crawled on the ground.

"Urd," Keiichi said as he sprinted towards Urd. "Are you okay?"

"Don't, worry about me," Urd gave a pained smile. "I'm just happy that you're alive."

"Is it over," Skuld asked as the dust settled.

Behind her, Troubadour sprinted across the hallway with scroll in hand. One of Urd's tear that was sent back from the wave landed on the scroll in his hand. "I did it! I did it."

Urd stood up.

"Urd, you, shouldn't be moving," Keiichi said in a worried tone. "You should lie down."

"Keiichi, I'm a goddess. This is, nothing." Urd said as she staggered towards Troubadour. Keiichi held onto her as she confronted Troubadour. "So, this, is why you're really here aren't you?"

"Yes," Troubadour said as the seal on the scroll fizzed away. "This, has been my dream all these years. The song to summon the Golden Nightingale."

"So, you just used us didn't you," Skuld scowled. "Let me guess, that bug was your idea too!"

"No no no," Troubadour frantically shook his arms around hoping to deflect blame. "I, not exactly. I mean, I admit I had that box. But I don't know how it wound up in that room! And I didn't think it would do that! I swear if I did, I would have given it back to that demon!"

"Demon," Belldandy's ears perked up.

"Marller," Urd spat her name out. She glared at Troubadour. "Just by accepting something from that demon, I would blast you if I had my strength back."

"I, I'm really sorry for what happened," Troubadour said as he unrolled the scroll. "I'll, I'll make it up to you all by singing!"

"Right," Skuld narrowed her eyes. "I don't think a simple song will smooth this over."

Troubadour began to sing.

The goddesses and Keiichi were amazed by the beauty of the song that was coming out of Troubadour's mouth.

"It's a beautiful song," Belldandy commented.

Skuld was also amazed. "If it wasn't for the disaster you caused, I might have forgiven you."

"So, when you follow your true heart's desire, you can come up with something beautiful," Urd said.

From the sky, a bright golden bird appeared in the sky, diving towards them through the hole in the temple that used to be Keiichi's room.

"There it is at last," Troubadour said with tears in his eyes. "The Golden Nightingale!"

"And by taming it, it's a qualifying test to be a plum tree," Belldandy said.

The Nightingale sung while on Troubadour's shoulder.

"Hey birdy," Skuld yelled.

"?" The Nightingale stared at Skuld.

"Hurry! Fenrir is coming and he will probably eat you," Skuld yelled.

"?" The Nightingale, quicker than it had arrived, sailed through the sky until it was out of sight.

"Wha, WHAT?" Troubadour swiveled his head from side to side. "The, the, the Golden Nightingale! Why did you lie little girl? Goddesses aren't supposed to lie!"

"Who said I was lying," Skuld said with a mischievous grin.

The temple rumbled. Dust fell from the wood joints. A long loud howl wailed through the night. From the hole from Keiichi's room, the group could see the massive wolf God Fenrir jump into the night sky, presumably after the Golden Nightingale.

"F, F, F, Fenrir? You, called, Fenrir," Troubadour quivered.

"You, summoned that wolf to take on Troubadour didn't you Skuld," Keiichi said, his mouth twitched a bit.

"Well a certain someone was difficult to get rid of," Skuld said grinning. "But I have to admit, I am surprised it actually worked."

Urd giggled. "Given your recent success, almost makes me think you're not a constant screw-up."

Skuld glared at Urd before the mischievous smile returned on her face. "You know, I read somewhere a tree spirit is given one, and only one, scroll to summon a Golden Nightingale," Skuld commented. "And if the Golden Nightingale were to meet an untimely death, well, that's it. You'll never be able to pass the test then."

"I think I read the same thing," Belldandy cheerfully replied.

"No way, wait…" Troubadour's eyes were filled with fear.

"I think you better hurry, or your heart's desire will be digesting in Fenrir's belly," Urd said.

"But," Troubadour realized the situation he was in. "Don't do anything to birdy you wolf!" Troubadour flew up into the sky, but stopped halfway and looked back at Urd. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me." He continued to chase after the Nightingale.

"Heh," Urd leaned to the side. "It's okay Keiichi," she said to the man still holding him, "I'll just sit right here."

Keiichi nodded, and allowed Urd to sit down. Though he still held onto her hand.

"I almost forgot," Urd said as she removed one of her bracelets.

"What's that," Keiichi said as he looked at the bracelet.

"A gift I got from that moron that just left," Urd said as she peered at the inner edge. The words _To__Urd__, __From__Troubadour_were engraved on the side. "I wondered why I kept this." She looked up into the sky. "And I wonder if, he kept the gift I gave him." Tears threaten to fall from her eyes. "As if he would keep it. He choose a bird over me after all."

"I, don't know," Belldandy said, "it wasn't something I was focused on but, I did see him wear a ring around his neck. By chance…"

Urd eyes widened for moment, before softening. "I, it, it was a ring. Heh. But it could be from anyone. Besides, he still choose a bird."

"Then, he was a fool," Keiichi smiled. "If he really loved you, he would remain by your side no matter what barriers are in place."

Urd's eyes widened by Keiichi's words. "Keiichi, I, I…" Urd woozy. Her body appeared to become translucent.

"Urd," Keiichi began to shake. "Urd, no!" Keiichi gently placed a hand on her cheek and made her turn to him. "Stay with me! Urd, URD!"

-Later…

"AHHHHH!" Urd downed another bottle of sake. Her face flushed as a huge drunken smile appeared. "Give me another Kei-iiiichi!"

"She's a goddess," Skuld reminded Keiichi. "The bug didn't do any real damage."

Belldandy nodded. "It just interrupted her ability to remain in the mortal realm."

"And nothing that a bit more sake can't fix," Urd said as emptied another bottle. "Now fetch me another one!"

"Is, that all," Keiichi's eyes were in stream of tears. "So I worried, over nothing?"

"And thanks to Belldandy's restoration spell," Skuld said as she pointed behind her shoulder, "you can even sleep in your own room Keiichi."

"But, it looked like you were in pain," Keiichi said.

"Uh…" Urd looked to the side. "Well, it wasn't a pleasant feeling."

"We still feel pain," Belldandy conceded. "And we still lose strength if the attack was serious."

"But it looked worse than it appeared," Urd said. She chugged another bottle of sake. "I mean see?" Urd tapped her belly. "Nothing at all!"

Keiichi face palmed. "You'd think I'll get used to this by now." Keiichi stood up. "Still, I'm glad that you're safe." Keiichi said as he grabbed onto Urd's arms and looked into her eyes.

Belldandy gasped.

"Urp," Urd threw up sake bottle into the air by the Keiichi's sudden action. Urd noticed her closeness to Keiichi as his face was mere inches from his. "I, um…" A blush appeared on her face.

"Eh," Keiichi realized what he was doing. "I uh…"

The bottle that Urd unintentionally threw up in the air, landed.

Landed on Keiichi's head. "Gah!" The force enough to send Keiichi back into dreamland.

"Keiichi!" Belldandy flew up next to him. She held him up. "Are you okay Keiichi? Keiichi?"

Urd scooted back as the blush refused die down. "I uh, I'll… be going to my room."

Skuld looked at Keiichi, and back to Urd. A faint smile appeared on her face.

-Later…

~Urd's Room~

Urd held onto her heart. Tears streamed down her face as she looked out the window.

"What, what's wrong with me," Urd said through sobs.

~Keiichi's Room~

Belldandy tucked Keiichi into his futon. She sat quietly next to him. She caressed his face and smiled. However, a dark thought was entering her mind as she stared out Keiichi's door. "Urd, what are you doing?"

~Outside the Morisato Residence~

"Guess that moron failed," Marller scowled. She noticed Senbei dancing. "Why are you so happy?"

"Misfortune happening," Senbei said. "Suffering is making Senbei happy!"

"You better not mean me," Marller glared at him. Her eyes widened as she realized something. "Wait, you can't be this happy about my misfortune." She turned to the temple and smirked. "Guess that idiot was useful for something after all."

-The next day…

~Pathway next to the River~

Skuld threw the bike to the side. "Stupid bike!" She loved Belldandy deeply. She also wanted to emulate things that she could do. And one of those things that Belldandy can do, was ride a bike.

From time to time, she wanted to learn to ride a bike. While she was perfectly fine having Belldandy teach her, it seemed her lessons did not make magically make Skuld able to ride a bike. Keiichi was also helpful, but just like Bell, his lessons did not help much. When she crashed, she was shocked to see Belldandy appear uncaring and nearly gave up trying to ride. She refused to ask Urd simply on personal grounds. She knew deep down inside that Belldandy did care and that crashing was probably a part of the learning experience. However, crashing still hurt, and she hated it. "Pdddt." Skuld shook her head in frustration. "Who needs to ride a bike anyway?" She looked back at where her home was. "Besides, I need to figure out my next plan to get Urd and Keiichi together."

As she said this, a boy on his bike jumped over her. Skuld's mouth was open in awe at the sight in front of her.

***Crash***

Skuld looked to the side and saw that the boy landed his bike at an awkward position, lost his balance and fell of his bike. Skuld ran up to where the boy was.

"Gee! Is it okay," Skuld said as she examined the bike.

"Yeah, I'm okay," the boy said. "I just kinda screwed up the landing."

"I meant the bike," Skuld said.

The boy looked at Skuld questionably. "Uh yeah. I think so. It might have a couple of new scratches. But that won't hurt how it ride."

"The chain is a bit loose," Skuld said. "I'll tighten it for you."

"Cool," the boy said. "You like bikes?"

"Nope, I hate them," Skuld said. "It hurts when you crash. And my dumb sister doesn't even care. So who'd even want to ride the dumb thing?"

The boy smiled. "What're you talking about? Bikes are fun because they can crash! The thrill is keeping something under control when it wants to wipe out."

Skuld looked at the boy wryly. "I don't get that at all."

"Then you should hang out with me for a while," the boy winked. "I'll just you what it's all about."

Skuld was taken aback. "Huh? But…"

"Trust me," the boy said as he picked up his bike. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Huh, um…" Skuld looked the side. "Skuld. Just Skuld."

"Is that so," the boy said. "It's a funny name."

"What," Skuld glared at him.

"But a nice name," the boy said with a smile. Seemingly defused Skuld's anger.

"So what's your name," Skuld asked as she approached the boy.

"My name is Sentaro Kawanishi."

* * *

-End of Chapter 7

Now that the update is out of the way, the long author note's rant.

First, can you just feel the cliches? And it took me 4 years to write this? Nope. It took me 4 years to find the time, ignore distractions, get the urge, revive my muse to finally get this chapter done. Second, even when my writing wasn't delayed due to distractions and real life issues, I also had an explosion of fanfic ideas that I 'just' had to write. Yes, at this point in time, I thought I should finish this story. And it should be finished… I won't say soon, but unlike some of my other monsters, this story shouldn't be very long either.

And while I could 'improve' the story, I'm pretty much sticking to what I originally planned. Now, actually writing it things might change here and there, but in general, it's following the 'Master Plan' I had for this fic.

I can understand the frustration with the fans when a fanfic writer starts a story and never finishes. Though given my experience, I can see why this might be the case. People come up with a story idea, they begin writing it, but, especially for longer fics, either due to lack of interest or lack of time, never finish it. I didn't say this was a good thing. After all, I hate when my favorite writers don't finish a fic. Just saying I understand why that happens.

As for the fic itself, if you noticed, I said Marller instead of Mara. When I wrote the previous chapter, I went off the original OMG anime and, at the time, the 'official' translated name for her was Mara. However, like how Oh! My Goddess became Ah! My Goddess, Marller is supposed to be the actual spelling for her name. I know it hurts 'continuity' by changing the spelling now and not going back and doing it, but that's the way it's supposed to be (and if I do go back and change the previous chapters, I'll fix that name issue). Another issue might be Lind and Rind. But at least for this fic, she won't be making an appearance.

And yes, time for the Sentaro arc. You can probably guess what I have planned for him. And again, since I was going off the OVA, this allowed me to 'move' events around the way I pleased since the OVAs are an AU to the manga. Just don't expect a lot of other manga arcs to appear given again, this isn't going to be a long story.

Next chapter, how will Sentaro affect the way Skuld sees things? And what's next for Urd and Keiichi? What will Belldandy do about it? Until then, later!


End file.
